Je découvre un autre que moi
by JusteCo.nnectionEnCours
Summary: Regina suit des études de droit, et compte bien être élue meilleure élève de sa promo. Rien ni personne, pas même son amie Tink et ses incessantes mauvaises idées, ou ses nuits sans lendemain, ne pourront lui faire rater cette place qui est la sienne. Enfin, personne... Swanqueen.
1. Jamais sous-estimer une Emma en colère

Ce qui ne devait être qu'une courte et mignonne petite histoire, semble s'être transformée en longue et tendancieuse histoire...

L'été est à son apogée dans le Maine, le soleil est chaud, le ciel est dégagé, et les étudiants sont de plus en plus dissipés à l'approche des vacances d'été. Les soirées recommencent à battent leur plein, entre celles pour célébrer les victoires des équipes sportives du lycée, les soirées mousse ou les soirées entres amis, tout est mis en place pour corrompre les étudiants. Sauf peut-être, les moins téméraires ou du moins, les plus assidus d'étude. Comme Regina, qui vise non seulement de réussir son année avec brio, mais également d'être élue meilleure élève de sa promo.

\- Tink, c'est hors de question, **répond-t-elle à son amie, qui souffle d'exaspération.**

\- Regina, ce n'est qu'une soirée ! Tu en as besoin ! Pour te détendre, **explique la blonde agacée de voir la brune ne même pas daigner quitter son bouquin scolaire des yeux.**

\- Allons Tink, soit raisonnable, ce dont j'ai besoin actuellement, c'est que les journées comptent plus d'heure, afin d'optimiser mon temps d'étude, **dit Regina avec conviction, toujours prise dans les lignes infinies de son livre de droit.**

\- Regina, tu es l'élève la plus en avance sur les cours, tu ne pourrais pas être plus organiser que tu ne l'es déjà, **s'exaspère d'avantage Tink, en fermant le livre de la brune, afin d'attirer son attention.**

\- Evidemment que je le pourrais, **lance la brune, avec un sourire arrogant, présageant à Tink une réplique cinglante** , il me suffirait de réduire le temps que je t'accorde. Je gagnerais à peu près sept heures par semaine, reporté sur une année scolaire, j'en aurai finis avec ce livre depuis longtemps, **conclut-elle, en dégageant le bouquin de l'emprise de la blonde et en reprenant sa lecture, tandis que la blonde jette ses yeux en l'air.**

Le ton condescendant qu'emploi Regina, fait sourire la blonde, plus que ne la vexe, son amie est du genre à avoir une très grande estime d'elle-même, et de par la prospérité de sa famille, elle tient souvent des discours comme tel. Après plus de dix ans d'amitié, la blonde a fini par se faire aux répliques de la brune, parfois, d'humeur taquine, elle la provoque en l'imitant, mais elle ne gagne jamais les joutes verbales, Regina est trop forte et trop têtue. Et puis, il faudrait entendre les mots qu'elle utilise par moment, bien trop élaborés pour ses connaissances littéraires.

\- Fais-le pour moi, s'il te plait, **supplie Tink, en lui attrapant les mains, faisant relever le regard sceptique de la brune.** Pour que notre amitié compte, **continue-t-elle, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres, tandis que Regina lève ses yeux au ciel.**

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as repris Titanic, **sourit-elle aux bêtises de son amie.**

\- J'ai toujours dis qu'on ne pouvait rien te cacher ! Alors, tu m'accompagnes ce soir ? Demande-t-elle, avec sa petite voix, faisant les yeux doux à la brune.

Tink sait qu'elle a gagné ce combat, quand Regina retire ses mains des siennes, et se met à plisser des yeux, signe qu'elle envisage sérieusement de lui accorder cette soirée. Tout en fermant son livre de droit, qu'elle range dans son sac avec le reste de ses affaires, elle reprend la parole :

\- Très bien, je sortirai avec toi ce soir, mais c'est la dernière fois avant qu'on ne soit diplômées, **argumente-t-elle en sortant de la bibliothèque.**

Tink lui saute dans les bras, trop heureuse pour cacher sa joie. Depuis le temps, qu'elle essaye de convaincre son amie de l'accompagner à une soirée, elle vient enfin d'aboutir à des semaines d'intense débat, presque politique, avec la brune. Après toute cette énergie déployées pour la faire plier, Tink se promit mentalement de s'accorder plus d'alcool que d'habitude.

\- Merci, merci, merci, merci ! Je passe te prendre ce soir, soit prête pour 22 heures. Et pitié, soit sexy, **rigole son amie, en repensant à cette fois, où Regina était venue habillée comme un jour de messe, lors d'une soirée.**

\- Je ne coucherai pas avec toi Tink, **se moque la brune en riant, tout en marchant aux travers des couloirs.**

\- Tu me brise tous mes espoirs, **répond la blonde, partageant le même rire que la brune.**

Il n'était pas rare qu'on les prenne pour un couple, ce qui déclenchait toujours le rire sonore de la blonde, et un soupire d'exaspération de la brune. S'en suit alors un furieux débat, dont Regina a le don, pour expliquer à ces incongrus, que non, être proche d'une personne, ne doit pas forcément les amener à coucher ensemble.

Tout en parlant de tout et de rien, elles marchent aux travers des couloirs, sans réelle destination. Il ne reste plus quelques heures avant la fin de la journée, et l'arrivée officielle du week-end. Ainsi que de la sortie de ce soir, mais avant ça, Regina a encore deux heures de cours, et Tink, quatre, pour son plus grand déplaisir.

Chaque fois que Tink finit plus tard que la brune, cette dernière l'attend à la bibliothèque, plonger dans un livre, avant qu'elles ne rentrent à la chambre qu'elles partagent ensemble. Et aujourd'hui, malgré qu'elle sort ce soir, ne va pas déroger à la règle.

Son cours étant fini, la brune range ses affaires pour se rendre à son endroit de prédilection. Elle salue quelques personnes de sa classe, avec qui elle s'entend bien. Il lui avait fallu quelques semaines, avant d'accepter le dialogue avec d'autres personnes de sa section, car pour elle, ce n'était pas seulement des études et des étudiants, c'était une compétition et des adversaires. Tink avait pris du temps pour lui expliquer, qu'ils ne voulaient pas tous la faire échouer ni même lui voler la première place.

Alors qu'elle se rend à la bibliothèque, sa marche silencieuse est interrompue par une voix qui l'interpelle derrière elle, en criant son prénom. Elle reconnait tout de suite de qui il s'agit, elle se retourne en souriant.

Graham.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, après avoir couru les derniers mètres, il marche à côté de la brune, silencieusement. La brune le sent nerveux, elle n'est pas sans savoir qu'elle ne le laisse pas indifférent.

Après ses études et sa soif de réussite, s'il existe bien une chose qu'elle aime et en quoi elle met beaucoup de conviction, c'est de plaire. Elle aime être remarquée, et être convoitée par les autres. Cela forge son insolence, et renforce son jeu de séduction.

\- Alors, euh, ça va ? **Lui demande-t-il, se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre, une main recoiffant sa chevelure, gêné.**

Elle ne dit rien, et acquise simplement d'un son de sa bouche, qui met le jeune brun dans tous ses états. Elle continue de marcher, et de le faire languir. Elle pourrait lui accorder plus de temps, si elle ne sortait pas ce soir. Ou si elle éprouvait des sentiments pour lui, quoi que maintenir son avance sur ses cours, pourrait prendre le dessus, même sur l'amour.

\- Je me disais… Tu sais, comme on s'entend bien et tout, tu vois que, peut-être, un jour, si l'envie t'en dis, nous pourrions, pourquoi pas, euh… Etudier ensemble ? Enfin bien sûr, sans t'obliger à dire oui, parce qu'évidemment, je ne doute pas que tu sois déjà bien avancée et que tu n'aies pas envie d'être…

\- Graham, **le coupe-t-elle dans son monologue,** ce serait avec plaisir, **reprend-t-elle, en caressant son bras, sous les yeux ronds du garçon.**

\- Vraiment ? Oh. Eh bien, c'est super ! Je… Euh, que dirais-tu de ce soir ? Si ça marche pour toi, ou même demain, pourquoi pas dimanche aussi, je suis disponible, ou même juste un autre jour que tu décideras, je ne suis pas pressé, enfin…

\- Pas ce soir, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu ce soir. Mais pourquoi pas dimanche, oui, **sourit-elle, alors qu'elle a repris sa marche, Graham sur ses talons, un sourire béat aux lèvres.**

Voyant l'état de stress dans lequel le brun se met, une fois qu'il est amené à lui accorder la parole, Regina se dit qu'il vaut mieux s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, ça pourrait vite devenir gênant sinon.

\- A dimanche, alors ? **Demande-t-il une dernière fois, alors qu'elle acquise et continue à avancer.**

Peut-être qu'elle ne lui plait pas seulement, visiblement, il est plus atteint et plus épris d'elle. Tink serait là, elle lui dirait de signifier clairement au brun qu'elle n'est pas intéressée, car des deux, la blonde est celle qui prend le plus en compte, les sentiments et les ressentiments des autres. Regina prend tout le reste : les nuits torrides, les baiser fiévreux, les cadeaux à prix exorbitant, les mots dégoulinant d'amour, dont elle se passerait bien, les compliments qui font plaisir à l'ego. Mais Tink n'est pas là, et Regina estime avoir bien le temps pour trouver cette personne qui fera naitre en elle, un sentiment d'exclusivité, créant une prise de conscience des sentiments de l'autre.

La brune continue sa marche, perdue dans les méandres de ses désirs les plus inavouable. Elle plait a énormément de garçons et de filles, et beaucoup ont déjà frôlés ses draps, pour ne jamais les revoir, ni même être traités différemment qu'avec de l'indifférence. Aucunes de ses nombreuses conquêtes, n'a dépassé la nuit. C'est tout ce qu'elle est capable de leurs offrir, une unique nuit, où elle use leurs corps pour assouvir ses propres désirs, hors de question de prendre le leur en compte. C'est comme ça qu'elle fonctionne, avoir le privilège de passer la nuit avec elle, a un prix : elle domine et gère tout. Absolument tout. Les mains attachées, les yeux bandés – dans la majorité des cas –, si elle décide qu'une fois avoir atteint l'orgasme, son partenaire ne lui est plus d'utilité, peu importe si il ou elle a éprouvés du plaisir, il ou elle, est conviés à partir.

Il n'y a qu'avec une seule personne, que rien ne se passe jamais comme elle a l'habitude de se faire dérouler les choses. Cette personne porte le nom de…

Soudain, elle est attirée en arrière, deux mains lui attrapant la taille, et la tirant vers la cage d'escalier, où elle se fait violemment plaquer contre le mur. Elle gémit de douleur, mais n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que déjà, une paire de lèvre s'empare des siennes, pour s'adonner à un baiser fiévreux.

Ses mains s'entourent immédiatement de la nuque de cette personne, audacieuse, qui se permet non seulement de l'embrasser, mais aussi, d'égarer ses mains sur son corps.

\- Emma, **souffle-t-elle à bout de souffle, sans ouvrir les yeux.**

Mais il n'est pas question pour la blonde de s'arrêter ou de parler. Ses mains passent sous le t-shirt de la brune, pour se retrouver sur son ventre tonique, qu'elle caresse avec passion, sous les gémissements de Regina, qui essaie de garder le contrôle de sa respiration, sans succès.

Emma l'embrasse avec passion, et cherche à la dominer, sa langue danse dans la bouche de la brune, qui ne peut retenir plusieurs gémissements, renforçant l'avidité de la blonde, qui décuple ses baisers. Bientôt, ses mains quittent les abdos de Regina, et vont s'égarer dans son dos, pour descendre jusqu'à la limite de ses fesses, qu'elle taquine de longues secondes. La blonde descend ses mains jusqu'aux fesses de la brune, qu'elle se met à malaxer avec ferveur, toujours occupée à lui couper le souffle de ses lèvres. Sans retenue, elle passe ses mains sous le jeans de la brune, qui sait déjà comment ça va se finir, et qui ne peut plus attendre.

Délaissant la bouche de la brune, la blonde s'attaque à son cou, qu'elle malmène à coup de morsure, autant qu'elle le lèche et le suce sauvagement, ce qui fait naitre tant de sensations dans le corps de Regina. La tête penchée sur le côté, le souffle court, ne cessant de gémir de plaisir, ses jambes entourées autour de la taille de la blonde, ses mains autour de sa nuque, avec les mains de cette dernière sur ses fesses, cherchant à lui faire mal, Regina oublie presque comment on fait pour respirer.

Quand tout à coup, une porte qui claque, des bruits de pas et des voix qui se font entendre, les coupes dans leur moment de passion. Toujours les jambes et les bras autour de la blonde, avec les mains de celle-ci sur ses fesses, dans son pantalon, toutes les deux accordent un peu de leurs attentions, à ce qu'il se passe en dehors de leurs bulles. Les voix se rapprochent, elles viennent de deux ou trois étages plus haut.

Aussi vite on-t-elles réalisé cela, qu'elle se détache l'une de l'autre, reprenant une apparence décente, en se recoiffant et en ajustant leurs tenues. Deux professeurs arrivent vite à leurs hauteurs, elles les saluent en souriant, et échangent quelques banalités. Une fois les deux intrus descendus encore un étage, Emma se tourne vers la brune, prête à reprendre là où elle en était, mais déjà cette dernière s'est fait la malle. Il n'y a que le bruit de la porte qui claque, qui l'accueil.

Aussitôt, la blonde se lance à la poursuite de Regina, en à peine une dizaine de foulées, elle la rattrape.

\- T'en vas pas trop loin, **lui murmure-t-elle, en reprenant possession de ses lèvres, ses mains venant se poser sur les hanches de la brune, qui la repousse aussi vite.**

\- On pourrait nous voir, **dit simplement la brune, avec néanmoins, un sourire aux lèvres.**

La blonde expire fortement, signifiant à la brune que son commentaire la dérange, comme à chaque fois, qu'elle lui en sort un de ce genre. Mais évidemment, depuis quand Regina Mills prend en compte ce que les autres ressentent ? Même Emma, n'a pas ce privilège. Ceux de pouvoir l'embrasser comme elle vient de le faire, chose qu'elle n'a jamais accordés à personne d'autres, ni même de la toucher ou de pouvoir voir quoi que ce soit, sont, selon la brune, largement suffisant, pour qu'en plus, tout le monde ne soit au courant.

\- Qu'a prévu de faire Sa Majesté, ce soir ? **L'interroge la blonde, consciente qu'elle n'aurait pas plus le droit de toucher ou d'embrasser la brune aujourd'hui, mais tout de même curieuse de savoir.**

\- Qui te dis que je ne vais pas simplement étudier, comme tous les autres soirs ? **Lui demande la brune, les sourcils froncés, en regardant la blonde avec intérêt.**

Après avoir été interrompue dans la cage d'escalier, Regina s'est décidée à ne pas aller à la bibliothèque, ou pas toute suite du moins. Elle a besoin de prendre l'air, et quoi de mieux que les parcs du campus pour ça ?

\- Je t'ai entendue parler avec Graham, **dit nonchalamment la blonde, en s'asseyant à même le sol, près de Regina.**

La brune s'est posée contre un grand arbre, qui lui procurerait l'ombre nécessaire sous une chaleur pareille, et après ce qu'il s'est passé dans la cage d'escalier. C'est fou comme Emma Swan la met dans de drôle de situation.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu épiais mes conversations. Tu es peut-être aussi intéressée par ce que j'ai fait hier soir ? Ou même ce que j'ai mangé à midi, **se moque la brune, avec son sourire arrogant.**

\- Tu es obligée d'être comme ça ? **S'exaspère la blonde, maintenant complètement allongée dans l'herbe, les bras sous sa tête, les yeux fermés, une jambe étendue et l'autre à demi pliée.**

\- Peut-être, **se contente juste de répondre la brune, qui sort son livre de droit, et recommence là où elle s'était arrêtée, plus tôt dans la journée.**

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent, sans qu'aucune des deux ne parlent. Regina, complètement absorbée par son ouvrage, et Emma perdue dans ses pensées.

Cela fait maintenant quelques mois, qu'elle et la brune ont fait évoluer leurs relations plus ou moins amicale, à presque uniquement sexuelle. Emma ne saurait pas expliquer comment c'est arrivé, elle se souvient juste qu'un jour, elle s'est réveillée dans la chambre de Regina Mills, complètement nue. Avec Regina, elle aussi, complètement nue, collée à elle, dans le lit de la brune, qui semblait avoir passé une dure nuit, quand on en voyait l'état : les draps étaient à terre, avec les oreillers. Après cette nuit, Emma n'avait plus retenté de goûter au fameux mélange que Killian et Neal faisaient à chaque soirée.

Toujours est-il que ce jour-là, quand Regina s'est réveillée et qu'elle a vue Emma, elle ne l'a pas mise dehors. Et dans un silence gênant, elles ont déjeuné ensemble, sans rien dire. Puis Emma était partie, après s'être habillée. Elles ne s'étaient pas revue ni parler pendant quelques jours, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se croise dans un couloir vide, et qu'elle s'embrasse sans relâche plusieurs minutes. De là, a commencé l'étrange liaison qu'elles entretiennent, caché aux yeux de tous, qui n'y voient rien de plus qu'une amitié. Emma n'est pas sûre que Tink soit au courant, Regina ne lui a, en tout cas, jamais stipulé. Quoi qu'on ne peut pas dire qu'elles discutent beaucoup leurs deux, en dehors de leurs activités charnelles.

\- Il fait chaud, **souffle Emma, en se relevant et en venant se coller à la brune, contre l'arbre,** qu'est-ce que tu lis, **reprend-t-elle, jetant ses yeux sur les pages du livre de Regina.**

Cette dernière délaisse son cours quelques instants, pour dévisager la blonde, collée à elle, presque sa tête devant ses yeux, qui l'empêchent de correctement continuer sa lecture. Se sentant observée, la blonde relève la tête, et dévisage, elle aussi, la brune, en arquant les sourcils, au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Quoi ? **S'agace-t-elle, toujours dévisager par Regina, et son air impérieux, comme elle sait si bien le faire, et qui embarrasse toujours la blonde, quand elle fait ça.**

\- Rien, **puis Regina repose son attention sur son livre.**

Une fois encore, Emma revient mettre sa chevelure blonde entraver de la brune et de son livre, décidant de simplement décaler le bouquin, pour avoir une meilleure visibilité, plutôt que de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, qui ne servirait à rien. Il ne faut pas plus d'une minute à Emma pour revenir presque le nez sur les pages, mais cette fois, à moitié avachie sur une Regina, les lèvres pincées. Elle ferme d'un coup sec son livre, notant mentalement son numéro de page, tout en faisant sursauter Emma.

\- Mais ça va pas ! J'ai faillis mourir ! **S'exclame la blonde en criant, la main sur le cœur, les yeux ronds.**

\- Oh excuse-moi, tu voudrais peut-être aussi que je te fasse la lecture ? **S'irrite la brune, le regard noir, ne lâchant pas la blonde des yeux.**

\- Tu n'es pas assez chiante, que pour arriver à t'énerver pour une futilité pareille quand même ? **S'énerve à son tour la blonde, usant elle aussi d'un regard mauvais pour dévisager la brune.**

\- Tu veux dire toi m'empêchant de suivre correctement ma lecture ? Si, je suis assez chiante, pour m'énerver pour si peu ! Si tu gardais tes distances, ça n'arriverait pas ! **S'exclame Regina, en agressant la poitrine de la brune, en tapant plusieurs fois dessus avec son index.**

\- Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse, je voulais juste m'intéresser à ce que tu lisais ! **S'emporte Emma, en se relevant du sol où elles étaient depuis maintenant au moins heure.** Mes puisque c'est ce que Son Altesse désire, je vais garder mes distances à partir de maintenant, **grogne la blonde, en ramassant rageusement ses affaires, avant de s'en aller, le pas pressée.**

Regina la regarde partir, ses derniers mots tournant dans sa tête. Il ne lui faudrait pas plus que quelques jours pour faire craquer la blonde. Et puis, elle n'est pas non plus obligée de se contenter uniquement de la blonde, même si, il est vrai, depuis quelque temps, elle n'a pas eu de relation sexuelle avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Emma – elle se cache bien de le reconnaître ouvertement à cette dernière –, ce n'est pas obligé de continuer ainsi. Ce soir, elle sort et il y aura plein de personnes qui seront prêtent à tout pour attirer son attention, et peut-être rentrer avec elle.

Regina et Tink sont depuis presque deux heures, rentrées à leur chambre. Regina n'a pas beaucoup parlé depuis qu'elles sont rentrées. Elle s'est juste installée confortablement dans le divan, et s'est perdue dans ses cours. Tink n'a pas trouvé cela bien étrange, jusqu'à surprendre, à plusieurs reprises, Regina souffler d'agacement et visiblement, devoir reprendre sa page du début, chose qui n'arrive que lorsque la brune est passablement énervée.

Connaissant sa meilleure amie, il est plus prudent de ne rien lui dire qui pourrait l'irriter plus encore qu'elle ne l'est, manquerait plus qu'elle décide d'annuler leurs soirées pour reprendre son livre du début.

\- J'ai besoin d'un verre, **ragea la brune, en jetant son livre plus loin dans le divan et en se levant, sous le regard surprit de la blonde.**

Ouvrant une armoire de la mini cuisine qu'elles avaient la chance d'avoir – être meilleure amie avec Regina Mills, a quelques avantages, quand on sait qui sont ses parents, on peut même être interpellé qu'elle n'ait pas une aile entière de l'université qui lui soit réservée –, malgré tout, elle n'appelait pas ça leur appartement, mais leur chambre. Une chambre de six pièces et de très belle superficie, mais leur chambre tout de même.

Après deux verre de vodka, la brune semble plus calme. Tink se dit que c'est le moment opportun pour aider son amie à décompresser, à l'aide d'un de ses gentils commentaires.

\- Je croyais que ce dont tu as besoin, c'est que les journées comptent plus d'heure pour optimiser ton temps d'étude ? **Se moque ouvertement la blonde, le regard rieur, sous celui noir, de la brune.** Qu'est-ce qu'y a changé depuis ce matin ?

Emma Swan est une idiote, pensa la brune. Enfin, pas que ça ait changé un jour, mais aujourd'hui, plus que d'habitude, ça frappe Regina. Cette agaçante et arrogante blonde qui se permet déjà bien des audaces envers elle, dont plus des trois quarts dépassent la décence, a en plus le don et le toupet d'user de sa patience, en insinuant avant de s'en aller, que si la situation a dégénéré tout à l'heure, c'est de sa faute.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, **se contente simplement de dire la brune, en marmonnant entre ses dents.**

Tink secoue la tête, et ferme les yeux, se remettant à la quelconque divinité qui l'entendra mentalement, peu importe les croyances qu'il lui faudra croire pour que sa soirée avec Regina se passe bien, pourvu qu'on exauce son souhait. Sans que ce soit le diable qui s'en mêle. Sur ses sages pensées, elle dériva de nouveau sur regard sur son téléphone, et se remit à regarder son fil d'actualité.

Emma n'est pas du genre à faire la fête chaque week-end, surtout ces derniers mois, où les seules fêtes qu'elle s'accordait, c'était les soirées avec la brune. Mais même avant de lui consacrer une bonne partie de son temps, la blonde n'a jamais été une adepte des soirées à répétition. Préférant davantage une soirée entre amis, ou se faire une sortie, toujours entres amis, ou peu importe, pourvu qu'il ne soit pas question de musique à fond, d'alcool, de drogue, de sexe et d'odeur nauséabonde de transpiration, continuellement. Bien qu'une fois de temps en temps cela soit plaisant, pas chaque semaine.

\- Viens avec moi aujourd'hui, ce sera cool, Killian et Neal viennent aussi, y aura sûrement même Ruby, et les autres, **argumente la brune, tenant son miroir de poche dans une main, son mascara dans l'autre, à se parfaire le faciès.**

\- Pas envie, **se contente de grogner la blonde, étalée de tout son long sur son lit, la tête presqu'en fusion avec son cousin.**

\- Pauvre petite chose, **se moque son amie brune, en lui adressant un sincère regard d'empathie,** qu'est-ce qui te rend si misérable ?

\- Je ne suis pas misérable ! **Continue de grogner la blonde, la tête toujours dans son cousin, rendant la quasi-totalité de ses paroles, inaudible pour la brune qui roule des yeux.**

Toujours en train de se maquiller, la brune entame une discussion, qui devrait plutôt être reprit comme étant un monologue, vu le peu d'interaction dont fait preuve Emma. Elle lui raconte tous les potins dont elle a eu vent dernièrement, selon une source sûre – quoi qu'elles ne le sont jamais avec son amie – Ruby et Neal seraient fort proche, Aurore se serait trouvé de nouveaux sentiments pour une tierce personne autre que Philippe – qui l'eut cru – et Tink en pince pour Killian.

D'ailleurs, ce soir sera la bonne soirée pour tenter un rapprochement entre les deux, Tink m'a dit qu'elle serait présente, et par je ne sais quelle pouvoir magique dont elle fait preuve, elle a convaincu Regina d'abandonner ses bouquins pour sortir avec elle, cette soirée risque d'être mémorable, c'est dommage que tu ne viennes pas.

\- Regina sort avec Tink ce soir ? **L'interpelle la blonde, en se redressant de son lit, les sourcils froncés.**

\- J'ai été aussi surprise que toi quand Tink me l'a dit. Mais bon, après, connaissant Mills, elle se sent peut-être seule ou stressée, et elle a peut-être envie de trouver une personne qui saura lui faire oublier son problème, **rigole la brune, en lissant ses longs cheveux bruns.** Peut-être que je pourrais tenter ma chance,

\- Non ! **S'étrangle Emma, en sortant de son lit, et se dirigeant expressément dans la salle de bain.**

Surprise du comportement qu'adopte, subitement, la blonde, la brune pose son lisseur sur la petite commode, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, et de passer sa tête dans l'embrassure de la porte, les sourcils froncés.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **L'interroge la brune, alors qu'Emma, complètement nue, se dépêche d'entrer sous la douche.**

\- J'ai changé d'avis, je viens !

\- Emma, si nous n'étions pas amie, je pourrai m'inquiéter de ton état de santé, tu sais ?

\- Lily, je peux terminer ma douche plutôt seule qu'avec toi ?

Riant de son amie, la brune sort de la salle de bain, et va terminer de faire ses cheveux. Tandis qu'Emma de son côté, se jure qu'il est tout bonnement inenvisageable que Lily soit une conquête de Regina. C'est hors de question. Qu'elle se tape qui elle veut, mais pas Regina. Lily n'aura cas jeter son dévolu sur n'importe quelle autre fille de cette soirée, tant qu'elle ne s'appelle pas Regina Mills.

C'est une première, je ne pensais pas un jour me retrouver là, ma foi, lançons-nous ! Vous pouvez être dur, j'adore ça ! On ne vous met pas à l'écart les mielleux, vous pouvez vous exprimer aussi, vous êtes sans doute les préférés. A la prochaine.


	2. De celle qui partit en quête de la

Avec le chapitre ci-joint, je vous transmet, aux bavards, ainsi qu'aux actifs, sans oublier les silencieux, de sincères remerciements, quant au temps que vous accordés à tous ces mots que je tisse les uns aux autres, pour arriver à cela.

Une pensée aussi aux plus vifs d'entres vous, qui pourraient s'écorcher les yeux sur une coquille, soyez prudent, elles peuvent être partout, ces rustres ! M'en voyez navrée, j'ai fais mon possible pour vous éviter une visite chez l'ophtalmologue, ma foi... Je ne suis qu'une femme !

* * *

 _De celle qui partit en quête de la passion_

Regina et Tink sont depuis presque deux heures, rentrées à leur chambre. Regina n'a pas beaucoup parlé depuis qu'elles sont rentrées. Elle s'est juste installée confortablement dans le divan, et s'est perdue dans ses cours. Tink n'a pas trouvé cela bien étrange, jusqu'à surprendre, à plusieurs reprises, Regina souffler d'agacement et visiblement, devoir reprendre sa page du début, chose qui n'arrive que lorsque la brune est passablement énervée.

Connaissant sa meilleure amie, Tink trouve plus prudent de ne rien lui dire qui pourrait l'irriter plus encore qu'elle ne l'est, manquerait plus qu'elle décide d'annuler leur soirée pour reprendre son livre du début.

\- J'ai besoin d'un verre, **clame la brune, en jetant son livre plus loin dans le divan, avant de se lever, sous le regard surprit de la blonde.**

Ouvrant une armoire de la mini cuisine qu'elles ont la chance d'avoir – être meilleure amie avec Regina Mills, a quelques avantages, quand on sait qui sont ses parents, on peut même être interpellé qu'elle n'ait pas une aile entière de l'université qui lui soit réservée –, malgré tout, elles n'appellent pas ça leur appartement, mais leur chambre. Une chambre de six pièces et de très belle superficie, mais leur chambre tout de même.

Après deux verre de vodka, la brune semble plus calme. Tink se dit que c'est le moment opportun pour aider son amie à décompresser, à l'aide d'un de ses gentils commentaires.

\- Je croyais que ce dont tu avais besoin, c'est que les journées comptent plus d'heure pour optimiser ton temps d'étude ? **Se moque-t-elle ouvertement, le regard rieur, sous celui noir, de la brune.** Qu'est-ce qu'y a changé depuis ce matin ?

Emma Swan est une idiote, pense la brune. Enfin, pas que ça ait changé un jour, mais aujourd'hui, plus que d'habitude, ça frappe Regina. Cette agaçante et arrogante blonde qui se permet déjà bien des audaces envers elle, dont plus des trois quarts dépassent la décence, a en plus le don et le toupet d'user de sa patience, en insinuant avant de s'en aller, que si la situation a dégénéré tout à l'heure, c'est de sa faute.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, **se contente simplement de dire la brune, en marmonnant entre ses dents.**

Tink secoue la tête, et ferme les yeux, se remettant à la quelconque divinité qui pourra l'entendre mentalement, peu importe les croyances auxquelles il lui faudra croire pour que sa soirée avec Regina se passe bien, pourvu qu'on exauce son souhait. Sans que ce soit le diable qui s'en mêle. Sur ses sages pensées, elle dérive de nouveau son regard sur son téléphone, et se remet à regarder son fil d'actualité.

Dans la pièce plus loin, la brune médite sur une attitude plus positive. Ce soir, il ne sera pas question d'Emma, il y aura des centaines d'autres personnes, qu'elle pourra séduire pour son propre plaisir. Il lui faut arriver à se détendre d'ici là.

* * *

Emma n'est pas du genre à faire la fête chaque week-ends, surtout ces derniers mois, où les seules fêtes qu'elle s'est accordées, ce sont les soirées avec la brune. Mais même avant de lui consacrer une bonne partie de son temps, la blonde n'a jamais été une adepte des soirées à répétition. Préférant davantage une soirée entre amis, ou se faire une sortie, toujours entres amis, ou peu importe, pourvu qu'il ne soit pas question de musique à fond, d'alcool, de drogue, de sexe et d'odeur nauséabonde de transpiration, continuellement. Bien qu'une fois de temps en temps cela soit plaisant.

\- Viens avec moi aujourd'hui, ce sera cool, Killian et Ruby viennent aussi, y aura sûrement même Neal et Belle, **argumente la brune, tenant son miroir de poche dans une main, son mascara dans l'autre, à se parfaire le faciès.**

\- Pas envie, **se contente de grogner la blonde, étalée de tout son long sur son lit, la tête presqu'en fusion avec son cousin.**

\- Pauvre petite chose, **se moque son amie brune, en lui adressant un sincère regard d'empathie,** qu'est-ce qui te rend si misérable ?

\- Je ne suis pas misérable ! **Continue de grogner la blonde, la tête toujours dans son cousin, rendant la quasi-totalité de ses paroles, inaudible pour la brune qui roule des yeux.**

Toujours en train de se maquiller, la brune entame une discussion, qui devrait plutôt être reprit comme étant un monologue, vu le peu d'interaction dont fait preuve Emma. Elle lui raconte tous les potins dont elle a eu vent dernièrement, selon une source sûre – quoi qu'elles ne le sont jamais avec son amie – Ruby et Neal se sont fort rapprocher, Aurore se serait trouvé de nouveaux sentiments pour une tierce personne autre que Philippe – qui l'eut cru – et Tink en pince pour Killian, qui en pince pour Tink.

\- D'ailleurs, ce soir risque d'être une révélation quant à savoir si j'ai raison ou non, Tink m'a dit qu'elle serait présente, et par je ne sais quelle pouvoir magique dont elle a su faire preuve, elle a convaincu Regina d'abandonner ses bouquins pour sortir avec elle.

\- Regina sort avec Tink ce soir ? **L'interpelle la blonde, en se redressant de son lit, les sourcils froncés.**

\- J'ai été aussi surprise que toi quand Tink me l'a dit. Mais bon, après, connaissant Mills, elle se sent peut-être seule ou stressée, et elle a peut-être envie de trouver une personne qui saura lui faire oublier ses problèmes, **rigole la brune, en lissant ses longs cheveux bruns.** Peut-être que je pourrais tenter ma chance.

\- Non ! **S'étrangle Emma, en sortant de son lit, et se dirigeant expressément dans la salle de bain.**

Surprise du comportement qu'adopte, subitement, la blonde, la brune pose son liseur sur la petite commode, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, et de passer sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte, les sourcils froncés.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **L'interroge-t-elle, alors qu'Emma, complètement nue, se dépêche d'entrer sous la douche.**

\- J'ai changé d'avis, je viens !

\- Emma, si nous n'étions pas amie depuis quelques années, je pourrai m'inquiéter de ton état de santé, tu sais ?

\- Lily, je peux terminer ma douche plutôt seule qu'avec toi ?

Riant de son amie, la brune sort de la salle de bain, et va terminer de faire ses cheveux. Tandis qu'Emma de son côté, se jure qu'il est tout bonnement inenvisageable que Lily soit une conquête de Regina. C'est hors de question. Qu'elle se tape qui elle veut, mais pas Regina. Lily n'aura cas jeter son dévolu sur n'importe quelle autre fille de cette soirée, tant qu'elle ne s'appelle pas Regina Mills.

\- Et puis, tu n'es même pas gay Lily, **lui crie Emma, inquiétée que son amie soit sérieuse.**

Elle ne reçoit aucune réponse de la part de l'autre blonde, qui ne doit pas avoir mesuré l'importance de ses paroles. Comment aurait-elle pu ?

* * *

Tink et Regina arrivent à la fête, qui est déjà bien entamée, avec l'objectif de se procurer à boire le plus vite possible, et si possible, en se faisant offrir leurs verres. Le plus dur est de traverser la foule d'étudiant foulant la piste de danse, dont les mains sont fort aventureuses, et dont leurs intentions, sont toutes liées à leurs hormones.

Après quoi, la brune et la blonde s'adossent au comptoir. Regina interpelle le barman, avec un sourire aguicheur, pencher en avant, offrant une vue bien dégagée de son décolleté à ce dernier, dont le sourire carnassier présage un intérêt certain pour la brune.

\- Deux vodkas, **lui demande-t-elle, en lui faisant un clin d'œil, lorsqu'il lâche ses seins du regard.**

\- Tout ce que tu voudras ma belle, **lui répond-t-il en lui vidant les deux verres.** Cadeau de la maison, **offre-t-il en lui retournant son clin d'œil.**

Elle se contente de lui offrir un sourire, avant de tendre sa boisson à la blonde, qui secoue sa tête de gauche à droite, amusée.

\- Tu es incroyable, **rigole-t-elle en prenant une gorgée de la boisson.**

Après avoir bu quelques verres, et discuter un peu, elles ont pris possession de la piste de danse. D'abord en dansant l'une avec l'autre, de façon sensuelle, et puis elles se sont trouvés des partenaires. Tink a vite été invitée par Killian, avec qui elle danse collée, serrée. Et Regina a trouvé une charmante brune, aux airs sauvage, qui ne semble pas avoir de limite.

Le dos de l'inconnue appuyé contre son torse, son bassin poussé contre le sien, les bras de Regina s'égarent sur l'anatomie de cette fille, qui se colle le plus possible, tout en dansant, lascivement l'une contre l'autre. Bientôt, la brune ne lui tourne plus le dos, et vient plonger sa tête contre la nuque de Regina, directement, elle s'attaque à la chaire qui lui est accessible. Regina se déhanche contre cette brune, qui lui donne nombreux frisson, mais qui s'y prend trop brusquement, de façon que la brune estime bâclée.

\- J'ai envie d'un verre, **murmure-t-elle à l'oreille de la brune, qui s'arrête.**

\- Viens, **elle lui attrape la main et l'emmène avec elle.**

Quand elles ont passé la foule de danseur, Regina est surprise du groupe près du quel cette brune l'a emmenée. Alors elle prend la peine de bien regarder la fille avec qui elle danse depuis une heure, en effet, elle ne lui est pas inconnue. Sans pour autant être capable de la reconnaitre, mais peut-être, oui, l'a-t-elle déjà vue en compagnie d'Emma.

Son regard rencontre presqu'immédiatement celui de la blonde, qui la dévisage, avant de détourner le regard, pour discuter avec ses amis, l'ignorant royalement. Sauf que personne ne l'ignore dans ce monde, elle est née pour être remarquée !

Sois gentille, va me chercher une vodka, **demande Regina, à l'oreille de la brune, dont elle attrape son lobe entre ses dents.**

Il n'en faut pas plus pour convaincre la brune d'y aller. Après qu'elle soit partie, Regina décide de prendre place auprès du groupe, avec un sourire narquois, elle fait exprès de prendre la place en face de la blonde, afin que cette dernière soit obligée de croiser son regard.

\- Alors toi et Ruby hein, **lui demande une autre brune, assise à côté d'Emma, en souriant en coin.**

\- Hum… Il semblerait. Elle a l'air sûre d'elle, et de ce que j'ai eu l'occasion d'essayer, ça a l'air d'être une partenaire intéressante, **répond-t-elle en se léchant les lèvres, sous le rire de la brune et du regard noir d'Emma.**

Quand Ruby revient, elle s'assied à côté de Regina, à qui elle dépose le verre, avant d'en donner un à Emma et Lily, qui la remercie avant de l'avaler d'un trait. Tandis qu'Emma regarde le verre comme si ce dernier pourrait être rempli de substance illicite, qui lui causerait des dommages. Pas question qu'elle y goûte.

Tink et Killian les rejoignent vite, et se mettent à boire et discuter avec elles quatre, ou plutôt elle trois, si on omet Emma, dont l'humeur semble être exécrable, et qui n'a pas décroché une parole depuis que Ruby et Regina sont arrivées. Voir que son amie tente toutes les approches possibles envers la brune, qui bien que réceptive, ne soit pas d'humeur à être démonstrative, lui donne envie de l'arroser de son verre. Ruby ou Regina ? Sans doute les deux. En commençant par Ruby.

La blonde est silencieuse, et de ce qu'elle en observe, Regina est sûre de pouvoir affirmer qu'elle veut être partout sauf ici, avec ses amis et elle à cette table, en train de discuter de tout et de rien, riant tous ensemble. Ce que la brune trouve particulièrement infantile, certes elles se sont prises la tête, mais de là à réagir de façon aussi exagérée, c'est grotesque.

Malgré ce que la blonde lui a dit toute à l'heure, et sa résolution de s'envoyer en l'air avec n'importe qui d'autre – visiblement Ruby – Regina décide qu'elle doit tenter une approche discrète vers la blonde. Cela l'ennuie que sa mauvaise humeur l'affecte, et qu'elle ressente comme une pointe de culpabilité, alors qu'elle ne voudrait jamais reconnaître que peut-être, elle est en tort.

Discrètement, son pied glisse sous la table, pour aller caresser la jambe de la blonde, qui bondit presque de sa chaise, en sentant quelque chose l'effleurer, avant de se rendre compte de ce que c'est. Elle fusille Regina du regard, qui ne lui prête aucune attention, et discute tranquillement avec les autres, tandis que Ruby a passé son bras autour de ses épaules. Emma repousse sa jambe d'un geste sec et discret de son pied. Regina lève les yeux au ciel, mais n'est pas découragée, Emma est due genre têtue. Et puis, la blonde n'a jamais su renoncer à son corps. Et si Regina est honnête envers elle-même, elle pourrait avouer qu'elle non plus, n'est pas insensible à la blonde. Mais l'heure n'est pas aux révélations.

Avant même que la brune n'ait la chance de tenter une nouvelle approche envers la blonde, celle-ci est debout et prétend une envie pressante, comme-ci on lui échappe de cette façon. Se tournant vers Ruby, elle s'excuse et quitte la table, pour se rendre elle aussi, au toilette. De toute façon, ils sont tous beaucoup trop ivre pour se poser la moindre question quant à savoir si oui ou non, elle a réellement besoin de se soulager.

Une fois dans la petite pièce close, son regard balais les horizons, retenant sa respiration. Grand Dieu, quelle sorte de bête peut bien être venue mourir ici pour que ça sente comme ça ? Hormis de parfaites inconnues, en train de vomir ou de mourir par terre –, personne n'est au toilette. Emma l'a dupée, et est partie ailleurs. Elle ne serait quand même pas rentrée, songe la brune, en sortant dehors.

\- Si j'étais une agaçante blonde, où pourrais-je aller me cacher ? **S'interroge-t-elle à voix haute, tout en faisant le tour du bâtiment, et en se dirigeant vers les bancs près du parking.**

Deux étudiants essayant de retrouver leurs véhicules parmi tous les habitacles, sont présent, dans une allée éloignée du grand parking, mais il n'y a qu'un corps à la longue chevelure d'or, assis sur un banc. Bingo.

Sans dire le moindre mot, elle s'assied près de la blonde, qui ne bouge pas, comme si elle n'est pas en mesure de la voir, elle reste là, le regard fixement posé sur les voitures. Sa respiration est calme, et elle ne semble plus autant énervée qu'à l'intérieur, après tout, peut-être n'aimait-elle juste pas la musique, et qu'elle n'est pas vraiment en colère contre moi, pense la brune.

Après ce qui ressemble à de longues heures tortueuses de silence – n'étant en fait qu'une dizaine de minutes – Regina se dit que la musique ne doit pas être le problème majeur.

\- Je m'excuse de m'être emportée sur toi toute à l'heure, **marmonne-t-elle entre ses dents, tentant d'accrocher le regard d'Emma.**

Pour toutes réponses, la blonde lui rit au nez, avant d'amener ses pieds sur le bord du banc, ses jambes près de son visage, elle pose son menton sur ses genoux. Les yeux plissés, Regina examine la blonde, la jauge de haut en bas, de façon orgueilleuse.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, **s'exclame la blonde, irritée du regard noisette posé sur elle.**

\- Sinon quoi ? **La provoque-t-elle, en haussant un sourcil, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.**

Emma réfléchit quelques secondes, elle n'a pas de moyen de pression pour faire changer de comportement la brune, et celle-ci le sait, et elle en joue. Le contraire ne serait pas digne de Regina Mills. Cette fille quasiment imbue d'elle-même, séductrice, arrogante et provocatrice, a tout pour qu'elle la déteste. Bien qu'en réalité, ça doit être toutes les raisons – bon la liste doit être nettement plus longue, mais Emma n'est pas d'humeur à s'y attarder – pour lesquelles elle aime passer du temps avec.

Simplement, elle détourne le regard de la brune, et se perd à nouveau dans la contemplation des voitures.

\- Ecoute, je ne te savais pas si avare d'apprendre le droit fiscal, mais si tu y tiens tellement, je pourrais éventuellement te prêter le livre quand je l'aurais terminé, **lui concède la brune, en se triturant les mains, sous une Emma qui la dévisage** , d'ici dimanche soir je dirais qu'il peut être à toi, **continue-t-elle, mal-à-l'aise à l'idée d'avoir réellement vexée la blonde.**

Pendant quelques instants, Emma semble juger si oui ou non la brune est sérieuse, et n'est pas en train de s'amuser à jouer la garce. Quand elle remarque que la gêne dont la brune fait preuve n'est pas simulée, et qu'elle lui propose vraiment son livre, pour arranger les choses, Emma explose littéralement de rire, à s'en torde le ventre. Bien que touchée par le geste, car tout le monde le sait, Regina Mills ne partage pas. Avec personne. Même pas un livre de droit. La situation l'amuse réellement.

Si Regina s'est, pas moins d'une ou deux minutes auparavant, sentie ne serait-ce que gêner ou même coupable d'avoir rendu si mal la blonde, maintenant, elle se sent juste révoltée que la blonde se moque d'elle comme ça.

Heureuse d'avoir rendu ton humeur plus agréable, maintenant tu m'excuseras, j'ai des choses à faire, **s'exclame-t-elle, irritée à son tour, en se levant pour s'en aller.**

Le temps de réaction dont fait preuve Emma doit être digne d'un record mondial, car moins d'une seconde ne doit s'être écoulée avant qu'elle n'empoigne un des poignets de la brune, et l'attire à elle, avec force. Surprise d'être retenue par la blonde, et ne s'attendant pas à des gestes aussi sec de sa part, ni même à une quelconque réaction à vrai dire, la brune se retrouve dans les bras d'Emma, leurs regards ancrés l'un dans l'autre, menant un intense duel entres elles.

\- Ne la rejoint pas, **lui** **souffle Emma, la voix rauque, comme sous l'emprise d'une colère sourde, qu'elle tente vainement de contrôler.**

Regina ne comprend pas, son regard toujours accroché à celui de la blonde, mais doucement, il n'exprime plus aucune forme de colère, juste de l'incompréhension aux paroles d'Emma.

\- Emma, **murmure la brune, la voix basse, quand celle-ci s'approche dangereusement d'elle.**

La brune ferme ses yeux, par réflexe de la sensation de passion qui va prendre possession d'elle dans quelques instants, elle le sait. Elle le sent. Son corps entier le ressent : son souffle qui se saccade à la proximité de la blonde, son corps qui se déporte de lui-même vers la blonde, comme aimanté, n'attendant qu'à être touché, caressé, par les mains de la blonde, qui délaisse ses mains, pour sa taille.

Emma maintient fermement ses hanches, la collant contre elle-même, comme pour l'empêcher de la repousser, ou de prendre la fuite. Leurs visages ne sont plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs deux souffles, se mélangent dans l'air ambiant. Emma n'a qu'à s'avancer un tout petit peu pour prendre possession des lèvres de la brune, ce serait si simple... Mais contre son envie d'embrasser la brune, sa frustration l'empêche du moindre geste, ça n'a jamais été simple.

\- Embrasse-moi, **lui réclame la brune, dont le besoin et l'envie de la blonde lui tiraillent les parties les plus sensible de son corps.**

Emma se sent brûlée de l'intérieur, d'entendre la brune requérir ses lèvres dans un gémissement, réveil ses hormones, qui déjà, la font se sentir humide. Mais elle résiste, elle ne peut pas lui accorder ça, pas avec les images de Ruby et elle, qui lui tournent et lui retournent l'esprit.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'elle t'a fait, **grogne Emma, laissant sa frustration prendre le dessus, tout en caressant avec désir les hanches de la brune.**

Regina ouvre les yeux, son souffle court, de léger gémissement emplissant sa bouche, à mesure où la blonde lui prodigue ses caresses aux hanches, s'approchant, peu à peu de ses abdominaux. Il lui faut réfléchir quelques instants, pour comprendre le problème d'Emma. Tandis qu'elle réfléchit, la blonde s'impatiente, voir la brune gémir sous ses caresses la rend folle, elle aimerait assouvir la moindre de ses envies de dominance envers elle.

\- Ruby… **murmure-t-elle en comprenant.**

Le nom de son amie murmuré par les lèvres tentatrices de Regina, lui fait perdre la raison, ses mains quittent ses hanches et s'éloignent définitivement de son ventre, pour aller se loger sous les fesses de la brune. Elle les lui empoigne fermement, pour la soulever du sol. Aussitôt, Regina enlace ses jambes à la taille d'Emma, et lace ses bras à sa nuque, tandis que celle-ci l'allonge sans ménagement sur le banc. La place manquant, Emma ne peut se mettre à califourchon sur son ventre, mais la position lui permet d'être au-dessus de la brune, et d'avoir quelques facilités d'accès à son anatomie.

\- Regina, je veux que tu me dises ce qu'elle t'a fait, **lui ordonne la blonde, sa main lui caressant lentement l'intérieur des cuisses, créant de nouveau gémissement, plus puissant.**

\- Hum… Rien… On a… Danser ! **la répond la brune, en même temps que la blonde lui fait subir quelques pressions sur son centre, à l'aide de son genou,** Emma, je t'en prie…

\- Je veux que tu me racontes la façon dont elle a posé ses mains sur ton corps, je veux savoir ce que ses lèvres sur les tiennes t'ont fait ressentir, **lui souffle la blonde, ses lèvres à hauteur de son oreille, son souffle taquinant sa gorge, sensible.**

Qu'Emma lui demande ça, émoustille plus que de raison Regina, dont les mains se délassent de la nuque de la blonde, pour aller agripper ses cheveux et la tirer à son cou, amenant enfin, un contact entre leurs deux corps. Décidant d'offrir un peu de répit à la brune, dont les reins se cambrent sous ses caresses, Emma accorde une attention particulière à lui lécher et lui mordiller, un point sujet à de forte palpitation, à l'orée de sa clavicule.

Seule la lune et les étoiles, leurs procurant un peu de lumière dans la pénombre de la nuit, sont témoins de cet ardent moment, durant lequel Emma laisse exploser ses émotions qui l'oppressent depuis l'instant où son amie est arrivée à leur table, avec la main de la brune dans la sienne. La sensation qui lui a tordu le ventre a été d'une telle intensité, qu'Emma aurait pu se jeter sur Regina, pour l'embrasser avec passion, devant tout le monde, peu importe qu'elle soit d'accord ou non. Alors qu'au bruit du vent, seul leurs gémissements y sont mêlés, une sonnerie vient briser l'harmonie du moment.

\- Continue, **lui soupire la brune, en arquant légèrement son dos, avant de venir prendre possession des lèvres de la blonde.**

Le baiser que lui offre Regina lui fait oublier l'espace d'une seconde, pourquoi elle lui refuse, depuis bien des minutes, une telle libéralité. Par la grâce de la stridente tonalité téléphonique de la brune, Emma est ramenée à la réalité : Regina avait l'intention de coucher avec Ruby ce soir. Sans accorder plus d'attention à la brune, Emma se redresse et lui dit, nonchalamment :

\- Tu devrais répondre.

Regina, toujours allongée sur le banc, se redresse de tout son long, avec sa perpétuelle élégance. Une fois que l'instant est rompu, elle redevient cette fille calculatrice à l'image gracieuse. Ce trait de caractère lui plait autant qu'il l'exaspère. Cette façon qu'a la brune de toujours user de ses charmes, même quand, pas moins de quelques secondes plus tôt, elle était prête à se faire prendre par Emma, sur un vulgaire banc, au milieu d'un parking à la sortie d'une fête estudiantine, il lui faut garder le contrôle.

\- Tink ?

 _Sauvée par le Tink, pense Emma. (… Ahahah ! Ce n'est peut-être pas Emma qui pense ça. Puissiez-vous, trouver la force, au fond de vos esprits, d'excuser cette blague. Bien. Reprenons avec un peu plus de sérieux !)_

Tandis qu'elle répond à son amie, Regina suit Emma, qui la distance de quelques pas. La discussion ne dure pas plus de quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne raccroche, et ne marche en silence, derrière la blonde.

\- C'était Killian, enfin, je crois que c'est le nom qu'il m'a donné, **dit Regina, tout en réfléchissant quant à l'identité de son précédant interlocuteur.** Tink a trop bu, elle a besoin de moi pour renter, **complète-t-elle, à l'intention de la blonde, qui acquise simplement d'un hochement de tête.**

Avant de continuer à marcher en silence, vers le bâtiment scolaire où se déroule la fête, et d'où, plus elles se rapprochent, plus la musique se fait entendre, Regina est songeuse, elle n'a pas l'impression que le problème de l'après-midi soit réglé. Que du contraire, il lui semble qu'il se soit compliqué, ou que d'autres s'y soient mêlés. L'alcool n'aidant pas, et ni son cœur ni sa tête n'étant dans l'idée d'y réfléchir, la brune se dit que cela pourra bien attendre le bon moment. Si un jour il se doit d'arriver.

Avant qu'elles ne franchissent les portes de l'établissement, qui grouillent déjà de quelques étudiants, pas les plus sobres aux vues de leurs positions : penchés contre les murs ou allongés à terre, à dégobiller, Regina rattrape la blonde et l'arrête un instant.

\- Emma, attends !

Une information a dû se perdre au niveau de son circuit nerveux, car elle n'avait pas l'idée de faire ça. Fichu réflex !

\- Laisse mes amies en dehors de ça, **la coupe la blonde, en retirant sa main et en rentrant dans l'établissement, sans un dernier un regard pour la brune.**

Quand elles arrivent à la table, Regina prend Tink avec elle, qui semble encline à une forte dose d'alcool, à la vue de ses fous-rires sans raison. D'un signe de tête, Regina salue les quatre autres, avant de quitter la fête.

Emma, quant à elle, reste avec ses amis, sans toutefois réussir à être à l'aise avec Ruby. La brune s'apitoyant sur son sort d'avoir été allumée par Regina, puis laissée là par cette dernière, par la faute de la petite-amie de Killian, qui maintient que ce n'est pas sa petite-amie, sous les rires de Lily.

Le petit groupe de comparse reste encore quelques heures, à boire et parler, c'est ce qu'il aura fallu pour que la blonde se détente un peu, et recommence à profiter de la soirée.

Maintenant rentrées à leur chambre, Lily et Emma sont couchées, chacune dans leurs lits respectifs. Et alors que Lily semble n'avoir eu aucun mal à se laisser emporter par le sommeil, Emma elle, n'a de cesse de se retourner dans toutes les positions possibles. Elle est sous l'influence de pensées qui lui défont chacun de ses espoirs, d'être bordée par les bras de Morphée cette nuit.

* * *

Voilà ce qui sonne la fin de plusieurs heures d'écriture, j'espère qu'il en résulte une certaine satisfaction pour vous, moi, je n'en suis pas mécontente.

Sans toutefois vous en faire la promesse, je pense publier à raison d'une à deux fois par semaine, souvent, si même peut-être uniquement, le lundi et le jeudi, cela reste à voir en fonction de l'agencement de ma semaine. Ne me faite donc pas de procès le jour où, par faute de temps ou d'idée, je saute une ou deux publications !

Comme on disait d'antan, à la revoyure !


	3. Quand on se fâche

Damoiselles, Damoiseaux,

En raison d'un emploi du temps fort chargé, nous voilà mercredi, que je publie seulement... Sans doute, un pigeon voyageur, aurait-il été plus rapide. A défaut d'être colombophile, il aura fallu utiliser le moyen traditionnel ! (Rassurez-vous, ce n'est là, pas un terme désignant une attirance pour les merveilleuses créatures que sont les colombes)

Mal est de constater que vous n'êtes toujours pas à l'abri, de vous écorcher un oeil, sur une vulgaire coquille, que je n'aurai pas eu la décence, de rectifier. Mais le temps filant, et mon français, n'étant pas le meilleur, vous lisez en connaissance du danger

* * *

Quand on se fâche pour un café un peu mal fait

Le lendemain, ce qui réveil Regina, ce n'est pas son réveil prévu à neuf heures, mais les rayons du soleil levant, qui lui taquinent le cristallin, qui malgré ses paupières fermées, perçoit la lumière. Comme si son mal de tête a besoin de ça ! Note à elle-même : penser à fermer les stores à l'avenir.

Il sera toujours temps de se reposer plus tard, parce que dans l'immédiat, ce dont elle a besoin, c'est de reprendre une hygiène de vie plus correct que celui adopté au cours de la soirée d'hier. C'est la dernière ligne droite avant sa place de prédilection : meilleure élève de sa promo, et ce n'est pas envisageable que la garce de Miesha, deuxième au classement, lui passe devant, pour une histoire d'écart.

Après être rentrée hier soir, avec une Tink hilare pour un rien, puis nauséeuse pour d'obscure raison, dont la blonde a évoqué des fées voltigeant dans les airs, et lui faisant tourner la tête, Regina n'a pas pris le temps de prendre une douche après l'avoir couchée. Se défaisant simplement de sa robe, et de ses sous-vêtements, elle s'est toute suite couchée, complètement nue, dans ses draps de soie.

Le filet d'eau chaude qui lui humecte le corps entier, lui procure le plus grand bien. Il lui vide l'esprit de tout, sauf d'une personne Emma. Emma qui lui a interdit de s'approcher de ses amies. Emma qui lui a fait, ce qui s'apparente, selon tous les éléments observés, à une crise de jalousie. Jusqu'à présent, c'est une chose, qu'elle ne lui avait jamais faite. Et pourtant, elle a, au cours des mois durant lesquels elle a fréquenté la blonde, eu d'autres partenaires, sans que toutefois, cela ne l'affecte tant.

Un bas de training et un top conviendront parfaitement à ce qu'elle compte s'adonner comme activité. Mais avant de commencer à se plonger dans son bouquin de droit, un café s'impose, ainsi qu'un déjeuner, et de quoi faire passer cet horrible mal de tête.

Ce n'est que sur les coups de midi qu'une Tink défraichie fait son entrée dans le salon, où Regina, ses lunettes de vue sur le nez, la tête entres feuilles, livres et fardes, fluore, rature et écrit, le tout, avec sa mine concentrée. Trop prise dans ses notes, elle ne relève pas la tête quand son amie lui passe à côté, et ne lui accorde pas même une salutation.

\- J'ai besoin d'un café, **maugrée-t-elle, en trouvant comme point d'émergence le canapé, dans lequel elle se laisse mollement tomber.**

Le corps de la blonde qui percute le tissu, surprend la brune, qui biffure sur sa feuille. Expirant bruyamment en se tournant vers Tink avec la ferme intention de lui rejeter la faute dessus, et de lui expliquer les règles du respect de l'autre, dans une vie en colocation, elle se reprend cependant, quand elle rencontre le regard de la blonde. Une grimace se forme sur ses lèvres aux vues de l'état de son amie, qui semble sujette à un grand mal. Ce n'est pas demain, qu'on la reprendra à boire l'alcool à flot.

\- Tu es dans un sale état, **constate-t-elle à voix haute, sous le grognement plaintif de Tink**.

Plutôt que de prendre le risque d'avoir à ramasser ce que la blonde a, potentiellement, encore comme alcool dans l'estomac, Regina s'en va à la cuisine, lui préparer un café corsé, très corsé. Ainsi qu'une assiette avec les quelques pancakes qu'elle lui a confectionnés ce matin, en préparant son propre déjeuner, sur lesquelles elle ne rajoute qu'un léger filet de sirop d'érable. Une aspirine et un verre de jus d'orange concluent ce déjeuner, si la blonde a besoin d'une chose, c'est au moins de ça.

Regina pose le tout sur un plateau, qu'elle amène à la blonde, dont la posture suggère une mort atroce, comme si au cours d'une horrible dispute, un colosse l'aurait jetée là, comme un avion de papier. Seul ses petits gémissements larmoyants inspirent à la croire toujours vivante.

\- Tiens, ça va te requinquer, **lui dit-elle en posant le plateau sur la petite table basse à proximité de la blonde, qui se retourne, non sans mal.** Et ne sois pas malade sur le canapé, **la prévint-elle, en apportant autant de douceur que possible à sa voix.**

\- Ne me persécute pas ! **S'afflige Tink, qui se redresse, et entame son déjeuner par l'aspirine.**

Regina ne lui somme pas plus de remarque, son amie n'étant pas en état. Même si elle est tentée de la sermonner, elle sait que si les places venaient à être inversée, Tink ne l'affligerait pas de reproches. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle retourne s'asseoir à la table, pour rattraper les dix minutes qu'elle a accordés à Tink.

Il s'écoule une quinzaine de minutes, durant lesquelles, le silence règne dans la pièce. Regina toujours à rédiger ses synthèses, et Tink occupée à souffrir et déjeuner en même temps. Une fois qu'elle a fini, elle se réinstalle dans sa position initiale, étant victime de crime.

\- J'ai fini, tu peux débarrasser, **informe-t-elle à Regina, qui se crispe sur sa chaise.**

Le tout s'est de restée calme, elle est ta plus vieille amie, elle ne t'a jamais abandonnée, même quand tu étais détestable. Il s'agit de Tink, se moralise-t-elle pensivement, ses lèvres pincées, pour ne laisser paraître aucun souffle exaspéré ou pire, une désobligeante réflexion.

La brune prit une grande inspiration, avant d'aller débarrasser l'assiette de son amie, qui garde la tête enfouie contre le tissu du canapé. C'est un défi à sa patience, et Regina est la reine des défis. Aucun ne lui résiste, elle doit se focaliser là-dessus. Et puis, tant que Tink contient ses reflux gastriques, elle peut gérer.

La journée a été régie par d'innombrables sollicitations de la part de Tink, qui : un coup eut soif, l'autre coup eut faim, mais pas faim de salé, plutôt de sucré. Quoi que finalement, Regina avait tapé dans le bon en amenant du salé, elle eut bien envie de ça. Elle eut froid, il lui fallut sa couverture. Le divan n'étant pas assez confortable pour son mal de tête, son coussin lui eut fait le plus grand bien, mais elle n'eut pas de force assez, pour se déplacer jusqu'à sa chambre.

La patience de Regina ayant été plus que raisonnablement sollicitée pour une journée, elle a décidé d'agir, et si son idée première, pour calmer ses nerfs a été d'assommer Tink, elle s'est ravisée, et a contacté Killian. Elle lui a ordonné de venir s'occuper de son amie, sans quoi, s'il aurait refusé, elle aurait trouvé le moyen de lui gâcher la vie.

Elle tourne en rond, loin de Tink, qu'elle ne veut pas prendre le risque d'assassiner, alors que bientôt, elle en sera libérée, si seulement Killian se dépêchait. Quand elle entend des coups contre la porte, Regina ouvre à son hôte, qu'elle fusille du regard, alors qu'il la salue.

\- Ça ne peut pas être si horrible que ça, **rigole-t-il en voyant son humeur, personne n'étant sans connaître le comportement royal de la brune.**

\- Ne la fait plus boire autant, ou ramène la chez toi, **se contente-t-elle de lui dire, lui agressant la poitrine de son index, qu'elle y tapote tout le long de sa phrase.**

Tandis qu'il frotte sa poitrine meurtrie par la brune, celle-ci ne perd pas de temps avant d'attraper son sac, dans lequel a été préparé, au préalable, ses affaires d'étude, afin de trouver refuge, dans un endroit où elle pourra aisément se concentrer. Le seul salut accordé au jeune homme, fut un bref signe de main, auquel il répond par :

\- Au fait, tu reviens à quelle heure ?

Il reçoit comme réponse la porte qui se ferme bruyamment, poussée du pied de la brune, pressée de s'éloigner de cette pièce. Alors qu'il secoue la tête et s'avance vers le salon, tout en déposant son regard partout, n'étant jamais venu auparavant, il se fait arrête par la voix de Tink, qui geint avoir soif.

\- J'ai besoin d'un grand verre d'eau fraîche, à température ambiante, si possible…

Peut-être que la brune a réellement fait des efforts pour supporter Tink, et qu'il l'a jugée trop vite. La situation est peut-être réellement horrible. C'est là, ce qu'il s'apprête à découvrir.

* * *

Depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée, sur les coups de quatorze heures – plutôt quinze que quatorze, si elle voulait être honnête – Emma n'a pas quitté son lit. Ayant entendu au travers des murs, que Lily et elle n'étaient plus les deux seules occupantes de leur chambre, elle avait décidé de rester terrée dans la petite superficie lui étant entièrement consacrée.

Sa meilleure ennemie, pour une durée qu'elle n'a pas encore prit le temps de déterminer, a envahi les lieux. Ruby est là, à discuter avec Lily et à regarder la télévision, dans SA chambre, alors que pas plus tard qu'hier soir – ou ce matin, dans un souci de précision… - elle aurait pu coucher avec Regina. Regina qui est célibataire, et dont tous ignorent l'ambiguïté de leur relation. Rectification, dont tous, ignorent une quelconque relation dépassant la politesse entres elles.

Cela fait des heures qu'elle rumine des idées, et déjà que cela lui bousille l'humeur, vient s'ajouter à ses sombres pensées, son estomac qui estime avoir besoin de consistance. Il va falloir qu'elle sorte. Sauf que la traitresse est toujours là. Il faut parfois faire preuve de dévotion, pour se sauver. Elle enfile son sweat à capuche noir, dont elle s'en revêtit la chevelure, avant d'attraper courage et semblant de joie, pour affronter ses amies.

\- Si c'est pas la belle au bois dormant qui se réveille, **la taquine Ruby, alors qu'elle se dirige en grognant, vers la cuisine.**

\- La bête plutôt, **enchaîne Lily, dont la mauvaise humeur d'Emma l'irrite.**

\- Ne commencez pas, **marmonne la blonde en se servant un bol de céréale.**

Elle se dirige ensuite vers le divan, où sont installées ses deux amies, elle s'y laisse choir, au milieu des deux, manquant de peu, de renverser son déjeuner sur elle. Tandis qu'elle déjeune, Lily et Ruby en reviennent à leur discussion. Ce n'est qu'après avoir fini son bol, et l'avoir posé sur la table basse, qu'elle se concentre sur ses amies.

Au bout de quelques minutes à être frigide, Emma s'est finalement laissée entraîner par le fait de passer un bon moment avec ses amies, mettant de côté l'écart de Ruby. Après tout, qui dirait non aux avances de Regina Mills ?

\- Au fait, je ne vous ai pas dis ! **S'exclame Lily, surexcitée, en sautillant sur le canapé.** Hier, j'ai appris certaine chose sur Neal et une certaine personne !

\- Oh, avec Ruby, je présume, **lui demande la blonde, suspicieuse quant aux informations que Lily à tendance à trop vite répandre.**

\- Moi ? **Questionne la brune aux mèches rouges, les sourcils froncés, regardant alternativement ses amies.**

\- Elle m'a dit qu'il y avait un truc entres vous, **lui explique la blonde en haussant ses épaules.**

\- Ah non, pas du tout, **s'amuse la concernée.**

\- On l'a vu hier, **laisse échapper amèrement la blonde, en murmurant.**

\- Vous n'avez pas envie de savoir de qui il s'agit ? **S'impatiente Lily, dont le sourire présage une information surprenante.** Avec Belle ! **Fini-t-elle par lâcher en souriant de toutes ses dents, après avoir eu la pleine attention de ses deux amies.**

\- Avec Belle ? **Répète Emma, dont l'expression laisse paraître qu'elle n'est pas convaincue.**

\- Bien sûr, **raille Ruby en levant les yeux au ciel.**

Tandis que Lily trépigne toujours sur le divan, Ruby se lève pour aller chercher un verre d'eau. Emma en profite pour étendre un peu plus ses jambes, un sourire sournois naissant aux coins de ses lèvres, quant aux peu de places qu'elle laisse à son amie brune.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, **glisse Lily, dont l'excitation ne semble plus avoir de limite.**

\- Ils vont être parent, super ! **S'amuse Ruby, qui trouve cela ridicule, faisant rire Emma.**

\- Moques toi ! Mais à ta place, je viendrai m'asseoir, avant que je ne lâche la bombe, **chantonne Lily, dont l'excitation fait place à un sourire malicieux.**

Sans rien ajouter d'autres, Ruby revient au divan, où elle dévisage Emma, dont le sourire s'étire un peu plus, avant que la brune aux mèches brunes, ne se mette à moitié sur elle, et ne l'écrase.

\- Hey ! **S'indigne la blonde, en tentant de repousser la brune, qui se laisse aller de tout son point.**

De là commence alors une guerre de territoire entres les deux, ayant le même objectif, faire tomber l'autre du divan. Voyant que ses amies ne l'écoutent plus, Lily s'agace.

\- Belle s'envoi en l'air avec le père de Neal, qui joue les intermédiaires.

Emma et Ruby cessent tous mouvements, comme mortifiées quant à la révélation que Lily vient de faire. Elles se dévisagent toutes les deux, toujours la brune sur la blonde, avant de tourner leurs attentions vers Lily, qui sourit, fière de son effet. Chacune des deux laissent tomber leur querelle, pour retrouver une position ordonnée.

\- Impossible, **soupire Emma, comme si le dire à haute voix, rendrait la chose réelle.**

\- Et Emma s'envoi en l'air avec Mills aussi, **s'agace Ruby, que la situation n'amuse pas.**

Oh merde. Belle couche avec Gold, angoisse la blonde, dont les yeux s'écarquillent. Et Ruby vient de vouloir faire une ironie, qui se révèle être une secrète vérité.

\- Emma fait ce qu'elle veut de son corps, tant que ce soit ailleurs qu'ici, **répond Lily, ennuyée de ne pas être prise au sérieuse.**

\- Belle est notre meilleure amie, et c'est ma colocataire, je le saurai si les vieux c'étaient son truc, **enchaîne Ruby, toisant Lily du regard.**

\- Je propose qu'on commande des pizzas, et qu'on se détentes toutes les trois, devant un film, **les coupe Emma, qui voit déjà une dispute se déclencher.**

Suite à ça, les trois filles laissèrent tomber les tensions, afin de se concentrer quant au fait de passer une bonne fin de soirée. Entre pizza, rire et télé, la soirée ne prit fin que tard dans la nuit.

* * *

La fin du week-end est vite arrivée pour Emma, son dimanche fut régi par l'étude, car malgré qu'elle ne soit pas une étudiante obsédée par la réussite, elle tient quand même à être acceptée en seconde année de psychologie, l'an prochain.

Quant à Regina, elle a laissé la chambre à Tink et Killian, toute la fin du week-end, n'envoyant qu'un message le samedi soir à la blonde, lui signalant qu'elle ne passerait pas la nuit chez elles, et qu'elle n'était pas sûre de rentrée dimanche soir non plus.

Aujourd'hui, lundi, il fait beau, le ciel n'est vêtu d'aucuns nuages, laissant paraître son magnifique bleu, surplombant les verdoyants jardins de l'université du Maine, dont les rayons dorés du soleil, rendent soyeux. De leurs arbres perchés, les oiseaux se laissent aller, à gazouiller en chœur. Emma, un café dans une main, une viennoiserie dans l'autre, se laisse bercer par l'ambiance relaxante du matin, se rendant à son premier cours de ce matin.

De ses amis, aucuns n'a choisi la même filière qu'elle, Lily étant en médecine, Ruby en assistance sociale, Belle en philosophie, tandis que Neal et Killian, eux, eurent choisis ingénierie. Malgré tous leurs choix de vie différents, ils continuent de se voir quand ils le peuvent, entres les cours, après les cours ou le week-end. Et ce midi, ils se réunissent au restaurant de la grand-mère de Ruby, le Granny's, pour dîner ensemble.

Mais avant d'entendre sonner midi, il lui faut encore se concentrer quatre heures sur ses cours, la psychologie infantile n'est pas encore la matière qui la révulse le plus, c'est avec aisance qu'elle y consacre son attention, en quelques minutes.

* * *

Quand ses cours de la matinée se finissent, Emma ramasse ses affaires, et s'empresse de quitter la classe, affamée, et se réjouissant d'atteindre le Granny's pour s'y rassasier avec ce qu'il y aura de plus consistant au menu.

Elle est surprise de voir qui l'attend devant sa classe. La brune s'approche d'elle en souriant, alors elle se laisse aller à lui sourire à son tour, quoi qu'un peu gênée de se retrouver seule, face à elle.

\- Salut, **lui dit-elle, alors qu'Emma, indécise quant à savoir comment se comporter, se contente d'un bref signe de main, avec un sourire crispé.**

Ensuite, pendant quelques secondes, plus aucunes des deux ne dit quoi que ce soit, se regardant juste droit dans les yeux, alors qu'entourent d'elles, les étudiants quittent, eux aussi, leurs cours, et s'en vont vagabonder à leurs propres activités.

\- Donc, euh, on va au Granny's ? **Interroge la blonde, en dansant de ses pieds, anxieuse.**

\- Allons-y ! Tu m'as l'air étrange, ce matin Emma, **sous-entend son amie, alors qu'elles marchent au travers des sentiers de l'université.**

\- Oh pas plus que d'habitude je dirais, **plaisante la blonde, qui reprend contenance de ses émotions,** donc, qu'as-tu fais de ton week-end ?

\- Ce qu'une étudiante en philosophie fait, j'ai bouquiné, **répond la brune, évasive quant à plus de détails.**

\- Belle French, tu mens ! Je le vois dans ton regard ! **Suspecte Emma, dont les yeux inspectent le visage de son amie, en souriant.**

Prise sur le fait, la concernée est saisie aux joues, par une fulgurante couleur écarlate, traduisant sa gêne, et qui lui fait bafouiller une piètre défense. Emma, quoi que soudain, emprise d'humeur taquine envers la brune, ne peut écarter de son esprit, l'image de Monsieur Gold, la langue glissant dans la bouche de son amie. Elle en frissonne.

Alors, la fin du trajet est ainsi guidée, entre Emma qui tente par tous les moyens d'extirper la vérité de la bouche de son amie, qui s'obstine à prétendre ne rien avoir fait d'exceptionnel. Une fois face au restaurant, Emma sur les petites marches de l'entrée, Belle la rattrape par la main, et lui demande timidement :

\- Est-ce que ça pourrait rester entre nous, s'il te plait…

\- Promis, **la rassure la blonde,** mademoiselle, **rigole-t-elle, en lui ouvrant la porte.**

\- Quelle charmeuse, **s'égaie la brune, en s'inclinant grossièrement, l'intention étant de tirer la révérence.**

En riant ensemble de leurs enfantillages, elles s'en vont à leur table habituelle, où déjà, Ruby et Lily, sont là, à les dévisager quant à la raison de leurs rires. Quand elles se sont assises, la blonde et la brune échangent un regard complice, sous les interrogations de leurs deux amies.

Il s'écoule seulement quelques minutes, durant lesquelles elles discutent ensembles, dans la bonne humeur, avant d'être rejointe par Neal, tiré sur quatre épingles.

\- Mais qui est cet homme ? **S'exclame Emma en souriant.**

Alors, le brun, avant de prendre place autour de la table, se mit à tourner sur lui-même, tel un danseur, avant de s'incliner, sous les applaudissements des quatre filles.

\- Je ne sais pas où est le vrai Neal, mais je ne suis pas contre de garder cette version de lui quelques temps, **le taquine Ruby, alors qu'il s'assied à ses côtés.**

\- Merci Ruby, je vois sur qui je peux compter, **lui répond-t-il, passant son bras autour de son cou, et lui grattant le cuir chevelu, sous ses cris outragés.**

Dans la bonne humeur, d'être réuni – Killian ne devant pas tarder – les discussions commencent à fuser, et sans même aborder le sujet de réussite scolaire, déjà, sont-ils en train de prévoir des vacances à passer ensemble, loin de l'université, et de leurs parents. Chacun y allant de son idée, passant du camping en forêt, à l'hôtel quelque part sous le soleil d'un pays chaud.

Killian entre dans le restaurant, salue d'un signe de main Granny, qui sort de la cuisine à ce moment-là, et à pas de loup, s'approche de la table où se trouvent ses amis. Un doigt devant ses lèvres, il sollicite le silence de Belle, qui est la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Lily et Ruby étant occupées à se disputer avec Neal, sous l'air amusé d'Emma, qui n'aide pas à calmer leur houleux débat.

\- C'est hors de question, **rouspète Ruby, soutenue par Lily, qui secoue vivement la tête de haut en bas.**

\- Ça pourrait être cool les filles, **s'obstine Neal.**

\- On irait chasser l'ours… Ou vous abandonner au beau milieu de la forêt, **les taquine la blonde.**

Alors, arrivé à hauteur de ses amis, il saisit Emma à la taille, qui par surprise, saute presque hors de la chaise. Tandis que les quatre autres rigolent, le brun se reçoit une légère tape de la blonde sur le haut de son crâne, avant qu'eux aussi, ne se mettent à rire.

\- Voilà ce qui arrive Emma, quand on embête son prochain, **se moque la brune aux mèches rouges.**

\- Ça valait au moins ça, **lui répond la blonde, en lui tirant la langue.**

Killian s'assied près de la blonde, et presqu'en même temps, Granny arrive à la table. Ruby l'embrasse et lui fait une accolade, alors que ses amis, la salue de paroles ou de gestes de la main, accompagnés de sourire. La vieille femme prend leurs commandes, leur intime de ne pas effrayer ses clients en étant trop bruyant, et se retire en cuisine.

\- Au fait Killian, dis-nous, comment va Tink ? **L'interroge Lily, dont le sourire en coin s'étend au rougissement du brun.**

\- Bien, **répond-t-il en se concentrant pour ne pas rougir.**

De tous, Killian doit être le plus timide quant à ses relations sentimentales. Durant son enfance et son adolescence, il a eu à subirplusieurs moqueries de par son handicap à la main, et cela l'a terriblement complexé, faisant de lui un garçon discret, presque renfermé sur lui-même. Jusqu'au jour où il a rencontré Emma et Lily, avec qui il s'est senti en confiance, et qui l'ont aidées à s'affirmer un peu plus, et avec qui une forte amitié est née. Si aujourd'hui il n'est pas seul en mer à naviguer vers tous les horizons, ou dépendant du rhum, c'est grâce à elles, ainsi qu'à Ruby, Belle et Neal, qu'ils ont rencontrés plus tard.

\- Oh oui, dis-nous Killian, vous vous êtes embrassés ? **Le taquine Belle.**

\- Elle embrasse bien au moins ? **Renchérit Emma, espiègle.**

\- Peut-être en êtes-vous déjà à l'étape de la chambre à coucher, **chantonne malicieusement Ruby, faisant presque sortir les yeux de leurs orbites, à Killian.**

Killian, que la gêne semble consommer à petit feu, sous les taquineries de ses amis, se tourne vers Neal, cherchant un soutient masculin, dans ce guet-apens féminin.

\- Les filles, calmez vos hormones, **le défend Neal,** vous savez qu'il a dû se contenter de la pièce close la plus proche, **termine-t-il en rigolant, créant l'amusement chez ses amis.**

\- Faux frère ! **Grommelle Killian entre ses dents, mais dont le sourire trahit sa prétendue colère.**

Les midis où ils ont la possibilité de se retrouver tous ensemble, sont rarement moins amusant que celui-ci. Toujours étant l'un ou l'autre en train de se taquiner, toujours à discuter de leurs vies, à se raconter ces histoires qu'ils ne confieraient à d'autres, sous aucuns prétextes. Ensuite, quand treize trente vint, ils retournent à l'université.

* * *

Dans un des jardins de l'université, celui non loin de l'amphithéâtre où se déroulent les cours de droit, une magnifique brune y lit ses cours. Assise au pied d'un majestueux arbre verdoyant, dont la hauteur égale à sa beauté, immense, elle patiente, l'air détendu.

Le lundi après-midi, alors que ses cours sont finis, Regina ne se rend pas à la bibliothèque, elle rejoint cet arbre. Et Tink la rejoint. Sans jamais qu'une fois, elle ait eu besoin de prévenir la blonde de l'endroit où elle se trouve. Parce que Tink la connait. Parce qu'elle sait l'importance que cet arbre a pour elle. C'est son arbre. Vraiment. L'histoire de cet arbre, Tink est la seule à la connaître, avec une certaine blonde.

Henry Mills, son défunt père, l'ancien directeur de l'établissement, l'avait, autrefois, alors seulement âgée de cinq ans, amenée ici. C'était un soir où il faisait chaud, alors qu'elle était dévastée de s'être retrouvée en deuxième place, au concours d'équitation, pour lequel elle s'était préparée pendant des semaines entières, son père et elle, étaient venu ici. Ni sa mère, Cora, qui l'avait serrée si fort dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes, la consolant en lui répétant sans cesse, que c'était une place bien remarquable, pour une petite fille. Ni sa sœur, Zelena, âgée de treize ans, qui lui avait promis son désert préféré en rentrant, une tarte aux pommes, qu'elles confectionnerait toutes les deux, n'avaient su tarir ses larmes. Seul Henry, avait trouvé les mots. Il lui avait demandée d'aller à la voiture. Elle avait obéi. Elle avait toujours obéi à son père, ne le contrariant jamais. Il était allé chercher un sac d'outil dans l'abri de jardin, et ils étaient venu ici. Elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'ils étaient venus faire à l'université où son père travaillait. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Il lui avait parlé, comme il était le seul capable de le faire. Elle s'était arrêtée de pleurer, mais n'avait pas dit un mot. Il ne s'était pas inquiété de son silence. Il ne s'inquiétait jamais qu'elle préfère parfois ne pas parler. Il savait parler pour eux deux. Il lui avait fait visiter les jardins, autrefois, moins vaste, et ils s'étaient arrêtés à un endroit. Cet endroit. Henry avait sorti du matériel de jardinage, celui de sa mère, et ils avaient préparé une petite parcelle de terre. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi toute suite, mais elle s'était salie les mains, parce qu'elle était avec son père. Parce qu'avec lui, plus aucune crasse, plus aucune défaite, n'avaient d'importance. Seul l'instant présent comptait. Et cet instant, ils l'ont consacré à l'ascension de cet arbre. Ce chêne. Leur chêne. Celui qui, tant qu'il tiendrait debout, lui avait dit son père, serait toujours la représentation de sa fierté pour elle, de son amour. Et aucune première place ne voudra un arbre à ses yeux. Aucune ne voudra cet arbre. Ils étaient rentrés chez eux. Elle avait enlacé son père, embrassée sa mère, et s'était couchée dans les bras de sa sœur.

Plus tard, trois ans, alors qu'elle avait huit ans, son père est mort. Comme ça, en dormant. Il ne s'était jamais réveillé. Ne lui avait plus jamais préparé son petit-déjeuner. Ne l'avait plus jamais embrassée, ou même enlacée. Le médecin avait dit que son cœur s'était arrêté, qu'il n'avait plus assez de force pour continuer à battre. Elle lui avait répondu que son père serait toujours assez fort, qu'il ne devait pas être un brillant médecin, pour ne même pas être capable de soigner son père, et de, par conséquent, lui remettre la faute dessus. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas responsable. Elle savait aussi, qu'il n'avait pas voulu employer les termes arrêt cardiaque, la trouvant peut-être trop jeune. Mais elle, elle comprenait. Elle savait, ce que ça signifiait. Elle s'était enfuie ce jour-là. Ni Cora ni Zelena n'avaient su l'arrêter, bien trop dévastée elles-mêmes. Ses yeux la brûlait. Sa tête lui faisait mal, tellement ses pensées rebondissaient dans son esprit. La relation fusionnelle qu'elle avait toujours entretenue avec son père, venait de voler en éclat. Elle s'est rendue à l'arbre. Il y avait pleins d'étudiants. Elle ne les a pas regardés. Et alors qu'elle allait saccager l'arbre, avec le même matériel qu'elle avait utilisé pour le planter, une fille l'a arrêtée. Elle lui avait tout raconté, ses larmes n'en finissant pas de couler. Alors, cette fille n'est pas allée à ses cours de droits, et elles ont été en forêt. Elles ont planté un arbre. Regina a cessé de vouloir devenir médecin ce jour-là. Elle allait devenir avocate.

\- A quoi tu penses ? **L'interroge Tink, en posant ses affaires au sol, s'asseyant en face de la brune, en souriant.**

\- A ta sœur, **lui répond Regina, avec ce sourire à double sens.**

Tink lève les yeux au ciel, en riant légèrement. Regina et ses sous-entendu. Kathryn et Regina sont, depuis ce jour à l'université, très liées, c'est d'ailleurs par le biais de sa sœur, que Tink a fait la rencontre la brune.

Tandis que la blonde sort son repas, la brune range ses affaires avant de sortir le sien, également. Elles restent silencieuses, profitant du soleil. Elles n'ont pas toujours besoin de se parler quand elles sont ensemble. Si au début de leur amitié, cela a posé maints problèmes à la blonde, qui n'est pas une adepte des longs silences, elle a su apprendre à les apprécier. Si bien que parfois, elle se plait vraiment quand ils viennent à arriver. Regina l'influence beaucoup trop.

\- Alors, tu t'es remise de ta gueule de bois ? **La charrie la brune.**

\- Oui, Killian a su être patient, lui, **lui reproche Tink, scandalisée.**

\- J'aurai pu partir et te laisser seule, et je ne l'ai pas fait, prochaine fois… **Suggère Regina un peu narquoise.**

\- Amie indigne ! **Lui répond la blonde, en lui tapant l'épaule.** Et toi, avec qui as-tu passé ton week-end ? **Souhaite-t-elle savoir, roulant des sourcils.**

\- Pas la peine de lancer la production de film dans ta tête, je n'ai passé aucune nuit de folie ! **Sourit Regina, en plaçant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, gênée par les rayons lumineux.**

\- Depuis quand Regina Mills est ennuyeuse ?

\- Fais attention à toi Tink Nolan, je sais où tu habites.

\- On habite ensemble Regina… **Lui rappelle la blonde, en levant les yeux au ciel, amusée.**

\- Et c'est moi qui fait à manger, la plupart du temps, donc soit agréable ou tais-toi ! **Chantonne la brune, sa tête appuyée contre le tronc d'arbre.**

\- Oh je me rappel maintenant ! Depuis à peu près autant de temps que tu es diabolique !

\- Tu ne m'atteins pas très chère, **souffle la brune, le ton hautain.**

\- Donc, où étais-tu ? **Revient à la charge la blonde, dont les yeux examinent son amie.**

\- J'avais besoin de m'aérer la tête, j'ai été chez ma sœur, **explique-t-elle en haussant les épaules.**

Après qu'elle ait quittée leur chambre, elle a envoyé un message à Graham, lui demandant s'il était disponible, afin de décaler leur séance d'étude du dimanche, au samedi, ce à quoi il s'était empressé de répondre par l'affirmative. Ils se sont retrouvés tous les deux au Granny's où ils ont plus parlé qu'étudié. Ensuite, quand le crépuscule est tombé, ils ont été se promener tous les deux, et il lui a rappelé son père un instant. Elle ne s'est pas sentie de rentrer à la chambre, pour peut-être y trouver Tink et Killian, dans une position compromettante. Elle a décidé d'aller chez sa sœur, et Graham, qui possède une Chevrolet bel air rouge de 1957, a tout naturellement proposé de l'y conduire.

Là-bas, sa sœur, qui ne s'attendait pas à la voir arriver, l'a simplement laissé rentrer. Elles ont échangé quelques banalités, autour d'un repas, peu diététique, Zelena n'étant pas une adepte de haute gastronomie ni de cuisine en général, pour dire vrai. Elles ont regardé un dessin animé. Bambi. Quand sa sœur a quelque chose sur le cœur, il lui faut faire preuve de beaucoup de patience, car Regina ne se confie pas toute suite, elle prend d'abord la température, et réfléchit à comment dire à haute voix ses tourments.

 _Assise toutes les deux dans le canapé en cuir de la rousse, elles regardent Bambi. Zelena prend son mal en patience, d'ici la moitié du film, Regina aura ruminé assez son problème, et elle lui parlera, ce qui la divertira un peu plus que ce dessin animé qu'elle connait par cœur. Ce cerf est l'élément qui permet à sa sœur, de se sentir suffisamment en confiance pour lui parler._

 _\- N'y va pas, n'y va pas ! Tu vas te faire tuer,_ _ **souffle inconsciemment la brune, serrant les poings quand la biche s'éloigne.**_

 _C'est aussi quelque chose qu'elle fait toujours, parler à cette biche. Lui répéter à chaque fois, qu'elle va finir tuée, comme-ci cella allait changer le cours du dessin animé._

 _C'est au moment où leur père est mort, que Regina s'est mise à parler à la télévision. Tandis que la brune n'avait que huit ans, elle, elle en avait déjà seize, et plutôt que de parler à la télé, elle est allée voir un psy. Pendant plusieurs semaines, elle est allée voir le docteur Hopper, lui confiant tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Inquiète pour sa sœur, elle lui a parlé de son comportement, et du fait que leur mère, trop désemparée, ne faisait pas grand-chose pour atténuer les choses, s'étant enfermée dans son travail de maire. Il lui a expliqué que c'est un processus thérapeutique, autant pour Regina que pour Cora, que ça s'estomperait avec le temps, que ce n'était peut-être même que le temps du deuil. Et il a eu raison. Sa mère a fini par reprendre un rythme de vie décent, après plusieurs semaines. Et Regina a arrêté de parler à chacun des personnages des films, des séries ou des dessins animés qu'elle regardait. Sauf, qu'à chacun de ses problèmes, Bambi reste son plus fidèle conseillé._

 _\- Zel,_ _ **murmure la brune, dont les yeux restent figés sur l'écran, captivée par les images.**_

 _Oh, oh ! Exactement le même ton que le jour où elle lui a révélé avoir couché avec une fille. Et avec un garçon. Et un deuxième. Ainsi qu'un troisième. Une deuxième. Un quatrième. Puis un bon nombre d'autres filles, laissant de côté la gente masculine. Elle n'a pas été choquée. Enfin, elle n'a pas été choquée de cette annonce…_

 _Après avoir avoué à sa sœur avoir une vie sexuelle plutôt bien remplie, Regina s'est sentie mieux, sa sœur ne l'avait pas jugée ni rejetée. Et ça lui a suffis quelques temps. Mais elle ne s'est pas sentie honnête envers sa sœur. Kathryn et Tink, savaient déjà la vérité. Et Zelena étant sa sœur, elle a ressenti le besoin de lui dire, de lui raconter comment ça se passe. Alors, neuf jours plus tard, au milieu de la nuit, elle est allée voir sa sœur dans sa chambre, habitant encore toutes les deux chez leur mère, elle n'avait eu que deux portes à franchir. Et elle lui a expliqué comment elle choisit ses conquêtes, comment elles les attachent au lit, leur bande les yeux et couchent avec eux, sans jamais les embrasser ou les revoir plus tard. C'est quelque chose qui l'a choquée, mais elle a accepté. C'est sa petite sœur. Elle pourra toujours tout accepter._

 _Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas enceinte, pourvu qu'il ne faille pas expliquer ça à maman, prie mentalement la rousse._

 _\- Oui ?_

 _C'est tout ce qu'elle dit, c'est tout ce que la brune acceptera d'entendre sans se renfermer sur elle-même. Elle sait que sa sœur préfère être maitre de la situation, alors des réponses simples, sont le meilleur moyen d'éviter qu'elle se sente prise au piège._

 _\- J'ai couché avec une fille._

 _Oh. Cela semble plutôt une situation aise à gérer, ce n'est pas comme si elles n'avaient jamais eu cette conversation un bon nombre de fois._

 _\- Plusieurs fois._

 _Ah. Peut-être qu'elle va lui demander de convaincre leur mère de la changer d'université, ainsi que de ville. Non, sa sœur n'abandonnerait pas le Maine, elle ne laisserait pas les souvenirs de leur père, seul ici. Cora a déjà tenté de concevoir l'idée, mais elle s'était heurtée à une tempête brune, qui refusait même de voir un carton de déménagement dans la maison. Et Zelena n'avait pas trop eu envie de quitter sa vie ici de toute façon. Et si elle était honnête, Cora non plus. Alors, elles ont pris un mois de vacance, en plein milieu de l'année scolaire, et sont parties visiter Cancun et le Mexique en lui-même. Zelena a doublé, n'ayant pas trop eu la tête à l'étude. Regina est quand même passée avec les meilleures notes de sa classe._

 _\- Enfin, à vrai dire je n'ai pas réellement couché avec elle._

 _Évidemment, comment cela aurait-il pu être simple ? La nuit risque d'être longue, mais après tout, rien n'est idéal, elle aurait pu avoir à annoncer une grossesse à Cora. Et même si elle n'aurait pas renié sa fille, son amour pour ses enfants dépassant bien trop la raison, Zelena imagine sans mal, que ça ne l'aurait pas enchantée._

 _\- En fait, parfois, enfin, souvent, il lui arrive de, tu sais… Eum, disons, me faire des choses…_

 _\- Je vois._

 _Ne pas lui laisser le temps de se poser plus de question, qui la ferait paniquer, où les choses se compliqueraient pour de bon._

 _\- Oui et donc, pas dans un lit tu vois… Et même si c'est arrivé plusieurs fois au fil des mois, il n'est pas question de relation autre que physique, ce ne serait vraiment pas envisageable. Mais, hier, on s'est disputées. Pour rien d'important. Comme on le fait toujours. Et je lui ai sommé de prendre ses distances. Et elle a dit qu'elle allait le faire. Et il est fort possible qu'elle le fasse, enfin ce n'est pas ça le problème. Enfin… Je ne crois pas. Non. Ou peut-être que si. Disons qu'il ne faut pas le perdre de nos esprits. Et Tink m'a forcée la main pour sortir, des heures durant, elle m'a harcelée pour qu'on aille à cette soirée. J'ai accepté._

 _\- Tu as besoin de profiter un peu, tu as bien fait._

 _\- Oui donc, je suis sortie. Et il y avait une fille. C'était l'amie de la fille avec qui les choses se passent._

 _\- Me dire leurs noms ne serait-il pas plus simple ?_

 _Sous l'air terrifié de sa sœur, qui a daigné lâcher le cerf des yeux – une première ! – elle comprend que ce ne serait pas plus simple, et que les choses prendraient sûrement un aspect plus sérieux encore, si des noms étaient donnés._

 _\- Continue._

 _\- Et je crois, qu'elle n'a pas trop apprécié que je passe une partie de la soirée avec son amie. En fait, j'en suis sûre, elle me l'a dit. Non pas qu'elle me l'ait dit de gaieté de cœur, elle est trop bornée pour ça ! Donc, je l'ai un peu forcée à me le dire, mais sans trop avoir à insister. Et on s'est encore un peu engueulées. C'est agréable, j'aime bien quand elle s'énerve. Les choses sont faciles. Après, j'ai voulu retourner à la soirée, mais je me suis retrouvée allongée sur le banc, avec elle sur moi. C'était vraiment intense. Et elle m'aurait bien prise, là, sur ce banc. Et je me serais bien laissée faire, trop emportée par le moment, que pour penser que tout le monde pourrait nous voir. Sauf que mon téléphone a sonné. On est retournées à l'intérieur, où elle est restée avec ses amis et moi j'ai raccompagnée Tink à notre chambre. Et outre que Tink a été un élément perturbateur quant à la qualité de mon étude ce matin, il y a aussi cette histoire qui m'empêche de correctement me concentrer. C'est vraiment énervant Lena !_

 _\- Et qu'est-ce que Tink en pense ?_

 _\- Elle n'est pas au courant. Ni Kat._

 _Cette situation est vraiment étrange. Depuis quand sa sœur lui confie-t-elle ses secrets avant d'en parler à ses deux amies blondes ? Jamais. Jusqu'à ce soir._

 _Avant, elle avait été jalouse, de l'importance de Kathryn dans la vie de sa sœur. Cette blonde qui débarque de nulle part, qui s'invite à l'enterrement de leur père et dans leurs vies, pour lui voler sa petite sœur, ça avait été trop dur à supporter. Jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, Regina lui rappelle la place qu'elle aurait toujours dans son cœur. Regina ne lui avait jamais dit pour l'arbre qu'elle et leur père avaient planté. Ni celui qu'elle a planté avec Kathryn. Mais la rousse l'avait appris, par sa mère, qui était tombée, un soir, sur le journal intime de sa plus jeune fille. Cette nuit-là, elle a décidé de reprendre son rôle de mère, et de délaisser celui de maire. L'un lui étant plus important que l'autre. Et elle a eu l'idée d'aller vivre à Paris. Mais elles sont restées dans le Maine._

 _\- J'ai l'impression qu'elle va me demander de m'excuser._

 _\- Tu n'es pas obligée de le faire._

 _\- Je sais._

 _\- Mais tu vas le faire ?_

 _\- Je dois lui passer mon livre de droit fiscal._

 _Regina n'a pas plus parlé, et n'a pas non plus abrégé les souffrances ses souffrances, en éteignant le dessin animé, comme elle le fait chaque fois que son problème est réglé. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Zelena a revu Bambi en entier. Elle sait que c'est un sujet sérieux que sa sœur a abordé avec elle, car si on voit la fin de Bambi, c'est qu'on n'a pas vu la fin du problème._

 _\- Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ?_

 _\- Il y aura toujours une place pour toi._

 _Elles ont passées une bonne nuit. Le lendemain, Robin, le fiancé de Zelena, est arrivé à l'aube. Ils ont passés la journée tous les trois, à se promener dans la forêt, dont Robin est le garde forestier. Grâce à ses connaissances, Regina en apprit un peu plus de la faune et de la flore. Et en attendant, longtemps, en silence – ce que Zelena a commencé à vivre comme un calvaire après seulement dix minutes – ils ont vu une biche et son petit. Le regard de Regina fut si pétillant, qu'elle se promit de ne pas faire payer à Robin de l'avoir fait marcher et attendre pendant des heures._

 _Ensuite, ils ont été au restaurant. Et Regina n'a pas voulu quitter le confort qu'elle ressentait, pour retourner à sa chambre. Alors, elle est restée chez sa sœur. Et ils ont dormis ensemble, Zelena et Robin, avec Regina au milieu. Ce n'était pas gênant. Ou un petit peu au début. Surtout pour Robin. Mais, c'était important pour sa fiancée. Alors, il a accepté n'avoir qu'un peu de place dans son lit, de n'avoir que le matelas comme oreiller et qu'une demie partie de son corps protégé par la couverture. Heureusement, les jours chauds étaient là, sinon, cela aurait pu être une expérience encore plus embêtante pour lui._

 _Zelena a conduit Regina à l'université tôt ce lundi matin, avant de partir travailler. Elles ne se sont pas faites de promesse, quant à la prochaine qu'elles se reverraient, elles se sont juste saluées, comme quand elles habitaient encore ensemble, au manoir parental._

Tink ne demande pas plus d'élément quant à savoir la raison de cette visite chez sa sœur. Sans savoir quel en est l'origine, cela fait plusieurs jours, même semaines, qu'elle a remarqué un changement dans le comportement de la brune. Visiblement, l'étau qu'est son problème, commence à se refermer sur elle, sinon, elle n'aurait pas ressenti le besoin de s'aérer l'esprit. Il va lui falloir être attentive à chacun des faits et gestes de son amie, foi de Nolan, elle trouvera le tourment de son amie ! Au prix de son année s'il le faut ! De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si elle est très loin dans son apprentissage de ses cours…

Le temps s'écoule vite, animé par leur discussion, et quand l'heure de retourner en classe sonne, Regina accompagne Tink à ses cours. N'ayant plus rien de prévu avant le lendemain, elle prévoit de rattraper le retard pris tout au long de ce week-end sur ses études. Mais avant, elle a quelque chose à faire.

Et il lui est nécessaire d'attendre encore un peu, là, devant la classe de son amie. Bientôt, la personne qu'elle désire voire arrive, dommage qu'elle ne soit pas seule. C'est embarrassant, mais, elle saura gérer. C'est facile, il suffit de tuer l'espoir d'une deuxième chance. Heur

\- Salut Regina, **la salue mielleusement la brune, les yeux doux.**

\- Ruby, **lui répond-t-elle platement,** **avant de se tourner vers la blonde,** Lily, je te serais reconnaissante de donner cela à Emma, **lui dit-elle, en lui tendant son livre,** dis-lui qu'elle prenne son temps.

\- Hum… Oui, d'accord, **répond la blonde, interpellée, son regard croissant celui de Ruby, qui ne semble pas comprendre.**

\- Je te remercie, à plus tard, **termine-t-elle en souriant, avant de s'en aller**.

Lily regarde le livre avec considération, la tête de Ruby par-dessus son épaule. Sans se parler, elles se posent la même question, qu'est-ce qu'Emma va pouvoir faire avec cela ? Lily hausse des épaules, et range le livre dans son sac, avant de saluer Ruby et de rentrer dans sa classe.

La brune aux mèches rouge, elle, ne bouge pas, ses sourcils froncés, les yeux accrochés au dos de la brune, comme hypnotisée par sa démarche. Hésitante quant à ce qu'elle veut faire : aller en cours ou suivre la brune ? Et puis, son cours de psychologie social peut attendre, elle en a pour jusque fin d'année avec ce cours, tandis qu'avec la charmante brune, c'est éphémère.

Ni un ni deux, elle suit la brune, et trottine afin de la rattraper. Elle l'appelle, la prie de l'attendre, mais évidemment, telle une reine, elle l'ignore et continue d'avancer. Il ne lui faut pas plus de quelques foulées, pour se retrouver à ses côtés.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas… **Commence d'entrée de jeu la brune, mais elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase.**

\- Non, **la coupe Regina, roulant des yeux.**

\- Tu semblais plutôt partante l'autre jour, **évoque-t-elle, persévérante.**

\- C'est toujours non, **s'agace-t-elle, n'ayant nulle envie de discuter de cette soirée avec la brune aux mèches rouge.**

\- Pourquoi ? **L'interroge Ruby, l'arrêtant au milieu du couloir, en lui prenant la main.**

Demande à ton amie, aimerait-elle lui répondre, mais ce serait mesquin, même venant d'elle. Et puis, ce n'est pas uniquement pour Emma. En grande partie, certes. Mais, d'un autre côté, elle ne sait pas sentie emballée par la brune ce soir-là. Toutefois, étant d'humeur conciliante, elle taira cet aveu. Quelle bonté d'âme elle fait preuve.

\- Au revoir Ruby, **répond-t-elle simplement, avant de reprendre sa main.**

Dans l'incompréhension totale, la brune se résigne à laisser tomber, il ne lui reste plus qu'à aller en cours. Au moins aura-t-elle eu plusieurs danses avec l'envoûtante brune, qui de ses amis peut se vanter d'autant ? Nul. Du moins, nul qu'elle sache.

* * *

Après ses cours, Emma décide qu'il faut qu'elle se vide la tête, alors, elle passe vite à sa chambre poser ses affaires, et se met en tenue de running. Elle prend ses écouteurs, et va faire quelques kilomètres.

Cela fait bien longtemps, qu'elle n'a plus pris le temps de faire une bonne séance de course, ni de sport en soi, et cela commençait à la peser. Cette sensation de liberté qui lui saisit les entrailles, à chacun de ses mouvements. La musique qui lui remplit la tête. Le vent qui lui caresse le visage. Quand son souffle devient difficile, et que ses muscles deviennent douloureux, alors, c'est le moment d'accélérer. De pousser ses limites, peut-être même jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement, si son corps le lui permet, pour que, l'espace d'un moment, tout soit flou, rien n'ait d'importance. Mais bien avant de tomber à la renverse, sa raison prend le dessus, et son allure redevient aux normes de ce qu'elle est capable.

Combien de fois, ses parents, fervent sportifs, ne lui ont pas répétés de ne pas faire cela. Autant de fois, qu'elle a hoché la tête, promettant de ne pas recommencer. Comme si c'est possible, qu'elle se passe de se surpasser. S'il y a une chose dans sa vie, pour laquelle il est hors de question que qui que ce soit la guide, c'est la course. Parce que le temps qu'elle court, elle a la sensation de pouvoir conquérir le monde, que personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Que rien ne pourra jamais la faire s'arrêter de rêver, de croire ! Et alors, c'est une raison de plus pour accélérer, d'effleurer ses rêves les plus fous, jusqu'à ce que manque de souffle s'en suive.

Tandis que ses rêves envahissent son cœur, son organisme sécrète l'endorphine, qui se répand dans tout son corps, qu'il lui avait manqué, ce sentiment d'euphorie.

* * *

Après presque deux heures à courir, épuisée, toute en sueur, le sourire aux lèvres, elle décide de rentrer. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprend qu'il est déjà dix-neuf heures trente, sans doute, Lily doit-elle l'attendre pour manger. Elle presse le pas.

Arrivée à leur chambre, elle ne prend pas la peine de frapper et rentre directement. Elle ferme à clé, elles n'attendent personne ce soir, et ce sera ça à faire en moins avant d'aller se coucher. Elle enlève ses chaussures à l'entrée, ni Lily ni elle n'étant de parfaite partisanes du ménage, il est préférable de réduire les crasses produites.

\- Je suis rentrée, **crie-t-elle, tout en défaisant ses lacets.**

Un son en provenance de la cuisine, lui répond, sans que toutefois, elle en comprenne le moindre mot. Quand elle arrive à la cuisine, Lily est le cul assis sur une chaise, avec le haut de son corps avachis sur la table, son bras gauche soutenant sa tête, sa main droite tenant une pizza, devant son ordinateur, qui diffuse une série.

\- Oh, tu nous as fait de la pizza, génial, **s'exclame la blonde, l'eau à la bouche, impatiente d'y goûter.**

Tout en tendant la main pour prendre une part, Lily lui tape la main, et tire l'assiette vers elle, la défiant de retenter une attaque envers sa pizza.

\- Rectification : je me suis fait une pizza. Pour moi, **grogne-t-elle, surveillant Emma du coin de l'œil,** toi, mange une salade, que tu n'aies pas couru pour rien, **continue-t-elle, son attention partagée entre sa pizza et la série.**

\- Merci Lily ! Tu as le sens du partage, **lui dit-elle ironiquement, tandis que l'autre lève ses épaules.**

Sa seule réponse est un grognement guttural, qui sonne comme celui d'un ogre ou d'un ours, en fonction de celui qu'on croit le plus plausible. Elle se dirige vers le frigo, qui est presque vide. Déjà qu'en tant qu'étudiantes, il est rarement rempli, là, c'est à se croire en temps de famine. Heureusement, elles ont toujours des pâtes. Tandis qu'elle met chauffer l'eau, elle regarde son amie, qui semble être proche d'entrer dans son écran.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? **La questionne-t-elle, interpellée par son comportement anormal.**

\- Tu ne veux pas vraiment savoir, **soupire la blonde, accablée.**

Emma fronce les sourcils, qu'est-ce qui peut plonger son amie dans un pareil état. Elle ne lui a pourtant parlé d'aucun garçon dernièrement.

\- Ça m'intéresse, **lui sourit-t-elle, afin d'essayer de la faire parler.**

\- Si tu insistes, **répond la blonde, fermant l'écran de son ordinateur,** cette fichue série ne rime plus à rien ! **S'exclame-t-elle, outrée, en pointant d'un doigt accusateur vers ledit ordinateur.**

Emma rigole légèrement, en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Depuis quand Lily a des problèmes sérieux, qui nécessite qu'elle se confie ? Pendant une heure au moins, elle écoute les plaintes incessantes de la blonde, qui se proclame meilleure que tous ces incapables payés trop généreusement quant au travail fournis.

Emma, qui n'est pas une grande amatrice de série, et qui n'a même jamais vu un seul épisode de ce dont lui parle Lily, répond par intermittence, concentrée sur un jeu mobil. Toutes les deux assises dans le divan, Emma en tailleur, Lily les genoux repliés sous elle, son bras droit appuyé sur le dossier, tournée vers la blonde, elle s'exprime en faisant de grand geste.

Quand son indignation est redescendue et qu'Emma en a marre de perdre, il est déjà vingt-deux heures. Lily décide qu'elle va aller se coucher, et la deuxième blonde prévoit de faire la même chose, mais va passer par la case douche avant. Emma est celle qui se lève en première, pour aller à la salle de bain. Elle fait couler un peu d'eau, tout en se déshabillant, afin que la température ne lui fasse pas attraper un rhum, tellement elle est basse.

Complètement dévêtue, un pied dans la douche, qui tâte l'eau quant à savoir si elle s'y glisse ou non, la tête de Lily basse l'embrasure de la porte. Emma qui la remarque, s'exclame :

\- Lily ! Il faut vraiment que tu perdes cette habitude !

\- Oh ça va, je sais quand même à quoi tu ressembles de toute façon, **soupire-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, s'appuyant contre le mur.**

\- Peu importe, tu arrêtes ça ! **Lui somme la blonde, entrée dans la douche.**

\- Demain, promis ! **Minaude-t-elle, de sa voix moqueuse, qui certifie à la blonde qu'elle peut toujours attendre.** Regina m'a donné un truc pour toi, il est sur ton lit, **explique-t-elle, attirant l'attention d'Emma, qui coupe l'eau.**

\- Regina ? **Répète-t-elle, sortant sa tête, pour dévisager Lily, l'incitant à continuer.**

\- Ouais, elle a dû accompagner Tink à sa classe, et avec Ruby on est tombées dessus, **raconte-t-elle, tout en regardant ses ongles** , il faudrait que je me remette du vernis.

Tout en savonnant ses cheveux, Emma réfléchit à ce que la brune aurait pu donner à son amie pour elle. C'est peut-être une ruse pour s'approcher de Ruby. Non, Regina ne revoit jamais ses conquêtes d'une nuit. Bien que ce ne soit pas réellement une conquête, elle n'aurait pas été retrouvée Ruby. Ou alors peut-être que si, dans l'intention de l'énerver, c'est possible. Sauf que ça ne marche pas, l'effet de l'endorphine encore dans son corps.

\- Elle t'a dit quelque chose ? **Lui demande-t-elle, toute même curieuse d'en savoir un peu plus.**

\- Rien d'intéressant, tu connais Mills, beaucoup de mot pour pas grand-chose.

\- C'est pas toi qui envisageais de tenter ta chance vendredi, **rigole la blonde, en se rinçant les cheveux.**

\- J'étais pas sérieuse, Emma ! C'est pas mon truc d'être dominée. Et cette maniaque ne me ligotera pas à un lit, pour abuser de moi. Par contre, Ruby aurait bien aimé elle, **continue-t-elle en riant, inconsciente que sous la douche, Emma s'est crispée,** sauf qu'elle s'est fait remballée.

Elle ne fait pas que dominer, il lui arrive aussi d'être dominée, pense Emma, en souriant, fière d'être la seule à avoir ce droit-là.

\- Ah bon ? **Demande-t-elle innocemment.**

\- De ce que Ruby m'a dit, cette fille ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut. Mais si tu veux mon avis, elle sait parfaitement qu'elle ne veut pas de Ruby, mais ça, Rub' ne le reconnaîtra pas, **développe Lily, qui a fini par reporter son heure de couché, pour mettre son vernis.**

\- C'est dommage pour elle. Après, je ne pense pas que ce soit une fille pour Ruby, **soumet discrètement Emma.** Tu me passes un drap, **lui demande-t-elle en tendant un bras.**

\- Bien d'accord ! D'ailleurs, tu devrais peut-être coucher avec toi, **lui répond Lily, qui lui en jette un négligemment.**

\- Pardon ? **S'étrangle la blonde, tout en enroulant le drap autour de son corps.**

\- Ne fais pas ta prude ! Si tu couches avec Ruby, elle oubliera Regina, et peut-être que vous vivrez heureuses avec pleins d'enfants, et moi je serai la marraine, **narre Lily, emballée par son idée.**

Ruby, bien sûr. Elle ne lui parlerait pas d'une relation avec Regina. Elle se doit d'être moins paranoïaque au sujet de la brune. Sans prendre la peine de se sécher les cheveux, ayant une envie de rejoindre son lit bien plus grande que d'avoir les cheveux secs, elle enfile son pyjama avant de sortir de la salle de bain, où Lily termine son vernis.

\- Oh Lily, **l'appelle-t-elle,** pas de rumeur quant à une potentielle relation entre Ruby et moi, c'est clair ? **Lui ordonne-t-elle.**

\- A condition d'être la première mise au courant quand ça arrivera, **tente de marchander Lily.**

Dans les secondes qui suivent sa phrase, Emma est revenue sur ses pas, et fusille son amie du regard, qui lui sourit narquoisement.

\- C'est sans conditions !

\- Bonne nuit Emma, **minaude-t-elle, en se levant et en éteignant la lumière, avant de passer devant la blonde, pour se rendre dans sa chambre.**

\- Je suis sérieuse Lily, si j'entends quoi que ce soit…

La porte de la chambre de son amie qui lui claque devant le nez, la coupe dans sa menace, tentant en grognant, elle donne un coup contre la porte, afin de signaler son mécontentement.

Quand elle arrive dans sa chambre, ses yeux se posent directement sur ce qui est posé sur son lit. Le livre de droit fiscal, évidement. Elle le dépose avec soin, sur sa table de chevet. C'est là, sans aucun doute, le drapeau blanc de Regina, sa façon de présenter ses excuses. Tout en se mettant au lit, la blonde pense, Sacrée Mills, et presque aussitôt, elle s'endort, paisiblement.

* * *

 _Le petit tailleur alla hardiment à lui, l'interpella et lui dit :_

 _" Bonjour, camarade, hein, te voilà à contempler le vaste monde ?_

 _Je suis justement en train de m'y rendre pour y tenter ma chance._

 _As-tu envie de venir avec moi ? "_

 **Le vaillant petit tailleur - contes de Grimm.**


End file.
